Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort !
by Namuria
Summary: Vous braillez jusqu'à avoir les cordes vocales fractionnées. Vos larmes coulent à flot le long de vos joues. De toute votre âme vous maudissez ce jour, celui où vous avez posé pied en ce lieu fallacieux. Hurlez ! Tremblez ! Car vous êtes dans la maison hantée.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoici sur ce fandom. Cette fois-ci, je vous livre une song-fic divisée en trois chapitres. Au départ j'avais prévu un one-shot mais...vous me connaissez, j'ai - encore ! - fait des p'tits (joli euphémisme) pavés, comme d'hab quoi._

_J'ai d'ailleurs inclus un titre sulfureux : La Maison Hantée du groupe français Les Naufragés. Vous pouvez à votre guise aller l'écouter via ce lien : .com/watch?v=HXI5B1sMwm4 (c'est un lien youtube)_

_Je tiens à préciser, en tout état de cause, que les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Eyeshield 21 sont l'oeuvre de ce bon vieux Riichirō Inagaki ainsi que du dessinateur Yūsuke Murata. Il en va de même pour le titre La Maison Hantée, du groupe Les Naufragés._

_Mon moulin à parole terminé, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : régalez-vous bien de cette lecture !_

**Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**** : En route ! Pour la maison hantée. **

L'encre crépusculaire s'étalait. Douce nuit qui planait dans l'air. Une écrasante fraîcheur cependant entaillait l'herbe duveteuse. Chaque brindille se pliait, comme un esclave ployait devant son maître, face à l'inconditionnée pugnacité du vent. Sa voracité presque grossière cisaillait en toute méticulosité la moindre feuille. Les bourrasques qui sans arrêt s'entrelaçaient formaient un tourbillon vertigineux de violence. Tout était déblayé. Seul les arbres, aux racines si longtemps ancrées dans le sol, demeuraient entiers. Une diabolique danse se montrait : ses mouvements incoercibles ballottaient dans n'importe quel sens la végétation prisonnière de cette ronde sinueuse. Cette doucereuse cruauté se dessinait sous un ciel dévêtu de toute grisaille. Étendre son regard là-haut et quelques billes clinquantes nimbaient les pupilles, fascinées. Alors qu'en bas la terre grondait, un calme religieux étreignait les cieux. Quelle perfide différence. Qui dérangeait. Mais qui, surtout, effrayait.

L'horizon traçait une ligne continue, aérée. Les montagnes, enveloppées d'une somptueuse couche enneigée, trônaient sur les côtés. Juste à leur pied s'étendait une exubérante flore : des pins par centaines dont les pommes aussi jumelles les unes que les autres empiétaient le sol crotté, des chênes robustes avec un feuillage peu dense, plusieurs magnolias impatients de l'arrivée du printemps (saison qui par ailleurs égayait leur délicate floraison avec de grandes pétales clairs), quelques halesias de cinq à huit mètres de hauteur dont les branches s'ornaient de fleurs blanches en forme de clochette, ainsi que de nombreux amandiers ornementaux qui, par leur gracieuse couleur porcelaine, lénifiaient autant l'esprit que le corps. Rien de tel pour embellir cet excessif métissage qu'un coruscant et tout du moins abrupt levé de soleil. La vue devenait alors imprenable, d'une claquante beauté. De jour, du moins. Dès l'instant où l'ombre vipérine du soir engloutissait la boule imagée de l'aurore, tout s'étiolait. Les arbres n'avaient plus du tout cet aspect aguicheur. L'astre lunaire modelait leur image : ils devenaient tout à coup une menace, accoutrés de pareils branches crochues. Et les montagnes, quant à elles, s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur la plus totale. L'œil ne parvenait plus à les discerner et alors l'impression d'être englouti dans un puits sans fond devenait presque une réalité. Dans la tête s'entortillait sordides visions et odieux scénarios. Ne demeurait plus qu'un vicieux et incontrôlable imaginaire. La peur, si soignée, fouettait l'esprit.

Mais pire encore subsistait.

**_C'est une maison hantée tout en haut de la colline_**

« Non mais….c'est une blague ? »

Placée à la portée des cieux, une habitation flétrie par les maux survivait. Le teint livide du bois ainsi que les profondes échancrures traduisaient l'antiquité qu'était cette bâtisse de deux étages. Un petit chemin de terre reliait le porche (qui faisait office d'entrée) et le portail qui délimitait la zone de propriété. L'aspect à lui seul laissait présager à quel point ce portail grinçait. Un son terriblement malsain qui pendant un instant pétrifiait quiconque à proximité. Venait ensuite le lierre : ses crampons vampiriques agrippaient la matière boisée et ne s'en décollaient plus. A chaque nouvel an, l'insatiable croissance de la plante engloutissait un peu plus les murs. Bien qu'en été cela redonnait un coup de verdeur à la maison, la nuit fracturait la donne : le végétal apportait avec complaisance une touche bien plus macabre encore et ce à cause de ses tiges qui, impudiques, se mouvaient telles de venimeuses méduses. Il n'y avait que le deuxième niveau qui s'extirpait des pernicieuses griffes du lierre. Plusieurs fenêtres y étaient clouées. Certaines d'entre elles avaient d'ailleurs leur vitre trouée. Des trous aux formes malséantes qui dataient d'un autre temps. Grâce à l'éclat décharné de la lune, les tracés et symboles disgracieux des murs étaient mis en lumière : quelques tâches d'un vermillon séché traînaient et d'inquiétantes griffures incrustaient le corps vétuste de la demeure. Parfois des mots biscornus ou des bouts de phrases névrosées se dévoilaient. Des lettres corrosives qui en un rien de temps provoquaient un irrésistible frisson d'effroi.

« Par pitié, dites-moi qu'on s'est trompé, qu'on a pris le mauvais chemin…»

Qui oserait passer le seuil de ce lugubre domicile ? Rien à l'intérieur ne valait ce fallacieux courage. Ceux qui, un jour, avaient effleuré d'un regard la carnassière résidence ne vinrent plus jamais sur la colline pourtant dotée d'une vue époustouflante. Peu importait si l'horizon s'éclatait avec magnificence.

Il y avait cette maison.

**_Habitée autrefois par des sœurs Ursulines_**

Si putride. Si insidieuse. Seuls les fous infestés de crétinerie s'aventuraient sur ce terrain craquelé d'épouvante. Il y avait aussi les DevilBats, joueurs dirigés par l'un des plus sataniques et tyranniques individu. Exécrable personnage qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. Aucune explication n'avait été fournie outre un misérable bout de papier :

_« Ramenez-vous à 19h au 666 rue Blafard fuckin'glandeurs. Si un seul d'entre vous se barre, c'est toute l'équipe qui trinqu'ra, ké ké ké ké ! »_

Encore un coup tordu et pourtant si prévisible de la part d'Hiruma Yôichi. Cela ne les étonnait même plus. Ce genre de délire était devenu d'une banalité (presque) ennuyante. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils obéirent. Les questions qui fourmillaient dans leur esprit ne franchissaient pas la barrière orale. Elles s'entassaient puis s'évaporaient. Accorder une platonique attention à ces piquantes interrogations n'était qu'une perte de temps. Comprendre Hiruma Yôichi c'était comme essayer d'empêcher Mamori Anezaki de s'empiffrer de choux à la crème. Prestigieux et quelque peu dérangé était celui qui y parvenait. Le chemin s'était déroulé en toute tranquillité. Rires et diatribes flottaient dans l'air tandis que les sourires ornementaient les visages guillerets. La joie fissurait leurs pupilles. Plus de soucis. Ni même d'appréhension. Rien. Seulement un bien être mobile.

Pourtant, ils auraient dû savoir qu'avec Hiruma Yôichi, la quiétude n'était que chimère. Qu'une illusion avariée si plastique et artificielle. Leur rêche niaiserie fut perforée de plein fouet à l'instant où ils virent la destination en question. Sclérosés, ils le furent et le restèrent. Il n'y avait plus de plaisanterie. Leur débonnaire bonne humeur se fracassait de toute part. Incompréhension et peur ; deux sentiments qui se tressaient pour mieux lacérer la chair. Pour mieux étreindre l'esprit de cette voluptueuse sensation de panique. Quelques uns avaient esquissé des possibilités ainsi que de futiles idées sur ce lieu de rendez-vous ; un dépôt potable, un terrain vierge, un chantier esseulé mais en aucun cas une immonde maison mortuaire ! Depuis longtemps à présent qu'ils côtoyaient le quarterback, ils croyaient avoir tout vu, tout subi de sa belliqueuse folie… Quels sombres idiots. Si naïfs. Si puérils ! A nouveau le capitaine venait de leur infliger un implacable coup de massue. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une bassesse aussi amorale ? Pourquoi être un tel sadique envers son équipe ? Ça dépassait tout entendement humain. Toute logique commune.

« Mais c'est pas possible….. Il est fou ! » geignit une énième fois la même personne.

Fou de les faire venir ici, dans cet antre empalé d'horreurs préconçues. Divagues et perforantes infamies avaient-ils entendues à propos de ce logis. Comme cette pâteuse histoire de femmes dont le sang ne provenait que d'une même chair.

**_On les a retrouvées un soir de lune noire_**

Jamais personne ne parvint à toucher l'identité des ces veuves noires. Un écho, seul, transperçait la sobriété pelotonnée de la lune : leur voix. Qui dans le silence morbide du soir murait les esprits d'un ciment divin et intelligible. A peine effleuré, ce son peu à peu prééminent invalidait tout contrôle du corps et de la pensée. Chacun devenait pantin de ces sordides créatures. Radieuses, elles exhibaient d'une grâce inflexible leur sournoise satisfaction.

**_Dansant à demi nue comme des reines de Saba_**

Dépité, Monta sondait, les larmes aux yeux, la bâtisse. A ses côtés se trouvait son meilleur ami qui, lui aussi, avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Kurita, l'air hagard, gobait les mouches la bouche ainsi béante. Son apprenti, prostré à sa droite, poussait des sons brutaux dont la sonorité écorchée traduisait sa carnivore nervosité. Chacun des trois frères s'arrachait les cheveux, enragé devant la connerie finie de leur meneur. Yukimitsu, situé sur le flanc gauche du plus costaud de la bande, n'en démordait pas moins : de ses yeux ovales s'éclaboussait une lueur alarmée. Taki ne tournoyait plus telle l'inépuisable toupie qu'il était. Il se contentait d'étendre ses prunelles, médusé. Sa jeune sœur, l'énergique Suzuna, n'affichait plus cette mine pétillante si caractéristique de sa pulpeuse personnalité. Ses patins s'enracinaient dans le sol terreux ; son exalté entrain n'était plus. Musashi était l'un des seuls à rester de marbre. Ce qui transparaissait n'était autre qu'un regard réfléchi, calme et tout du moins intrigué. Jamais l'imperceptible déséquilibre du démon ne l'effraya. Ce masque préfabriquée et si minutieusement agencé pouvait berner les plus craintifs et candides. Mais pas lui. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas tomber dans ces filets tissés avec ingéniosité et cela car de nombreuses fois il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Nombreuses fois il avait compris son impérissable manège. Manège qui de temps en temps cependant le troublait. Comme maintenant. Mamori Anezaki, jeune femme aux attraits singuliers, parvenait elle aussi à se soustraire de l'emprise vampirique du blond. Bien que parfois accablée par sa souveraine psychose, elle parait à cette prestance qui se voulait indivisible. Elle n'était guère terrifiée et encore moins impressionnée. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène. Qu'un jeu avec une mécanique simple et humaine. Seulement, il fallait pouvoir percevoir ces rouages trop bien encastrés les uns dans les autres pour être distingués. Chaque jour pourtant elle délogeait les morceaux du puzzle et, petit à petit, une toile tout à fait différente d'Hiruma Yôichi se peignait.

Or, aujourd'hui, tout semblait détraqué, bloqué. Une chose dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence arriva. Par le biais d'un mot déposé dans son casier. Une inscription plombée de lettres à l'intention d'une personne et nulle autre. Ses doigts, enfoncés dans la poche de son jean bleuâtre, froissèrent le papier responsable de cette contingente incohérence.

_« Je t'attends au manoir, Mamori. »_

Mamori. Première et unique fois qu'il employait son prénom. Sur le coup elle eut comme un choc. Cinq relectures s'enchaînèrent. Elle rêvait. Ou avait basculé dans une toute autre dimension. La réalité ne pouvait être imbriquée de tels mots. C'était irréel. Burlesque. La phrase martelait l'esprit coup par coup et cela durant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'y croyait pas, ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il saoul lors de cette incongrue rédaction ? Était-ce le fruit d'un insalubre pari ? Ou bien sa démence avait atteint une telle apogée que lui-même n'avait plus conscience de ses actes ? L'attendre ? Mais pour quoi ? Que manigançait-il, encore ? Des questions aux courbes vertigineuses qui traduisaient d'une précision sans faille l'état plus que décontenancé de la manager. Elle qui pensait pouvoir appréhender et anticiper sa frémissante fourberie… _La bonne blague !_ Quel magnifique piège que de laisser croire l'insouciant plus malin que le diable… A l'instant où la jeune femme prit conscience de sa frivole naïveté, elle sut que le chemin serait long et fastidieux avant de comprendre la personnalité plus qu'instable du démon.

« Il est hors de question que j'entre là'd'dans ! s'exclama sans contrefaçon Jûmonji.

- Vous êtes sûrs et certains que c'est ici ? » demanda dans un maigre espoir tête d'œuf.

Le sprinteur se déplaça de quelques pas à droite et lut l'indication inscrite sur la boîte claudicante. Boîte dont la fonctionnalité d'autrefois était de réceptionner les courriers.

« C'est bien là, déclara mortifiée la flèche.

- Je préfère encore me faire mordre une dizaine de fois par ce con de chien qu'entrer dans cette baraque ! affirma avec foie Toganô.

- Qu'est-il passé par la tête d'Hiruma ? interrogea l'opulent lineman.

- Quel intérêt de nous faire venir jusqu'ici alors même qu'Hiruma-san savait pertinemment qu'on serait tous réticent, réfléchit Yukimitsu.

- C'est totalement stupide max !

- Mais on s'en fout d'ça ! Faut se tailler vite fait bien fait. Point barre, avisa Kuroki tandis que ses deux autres compagnons de ligne acquiesçaient d'un même mouvement.

- Mais, et la mise en garde d'Hiruma ? rappela le running back.

- On l'emmerde lui et sa foutue mise en garde ! répondit du tac au tac le lineman blond. Si t'as envie de fourrer ton nez dans cette piaule, c'est ton problème. Nous, on s'casse. »

Sans autres mots dits, les frères prirent la direction du retour sous les yeux indécis de leurs camarades.

_« Je t'attends au manoir, Mamori. »_

Il titillait sa curiosité. Trop de mystère dans si peu d'écrit. Une sensation excitante l'enivrait alors qu'elle savait tout ceci saugrenu. _Y a anguille sous roche, c'est sûr._ Pourtant, elle était terriblement tentée. De savoir. De plonger une nouvelle fois dans un piège mesuré. Chaque mot dissimulait une attention calculée. Le hasard ne prenait aucun sens. Il n'existait pas. Ces lettres étaient ficelées d'un dessein nébuleux et pourtant défini. Elle tenait la place d'un pion sur l'impondérable échiquier que dressait le maître de la duplicité. Ses fourberies transparaissaient au fur et à mesure des années. Côtoyer le cauteleux capitaine avait au moins l'avantage de dégonfler l'illusion qu'il vêtait chaque jour. Le côté spectaculaire et despotique se dissolvait en grain. Elle commençait à le connaître lui et son diluvien caractère. Artifices et autres tromperies ne détenaient plus ce majestueux pouvoir de terreur ni cette aura de folie qui les couronnait. Elle apprit à percer le décor pour mieux saisir le ruban de l'authenticité : chaque action qu'entreprenait le démon possédait une finalité supputée et préméditée. Il lui réservait un rôle particulier, dans cette demeure. Et ça l'avivait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Il la défiait une nouvelle fois et elle allait lui faire un plaisir de relever ce challenge qui échauffait sa piquante envie.

« Il faut y aller. »

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

Phrase tranchante qui à la fois fit converger tous les regards vers la rousse et qui stoppa la marche des frères. Aberration et panique enroulaient les pupilles des joueurs devenues tout à coup aussi rondes que des balles de ping-pong.

« Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas Mamori-san ?

- Je suis plus que sérieuse Monta-kun. »

Ses cordes vocales vibraient d'une cuisante détermination. Le regard, lui, incendiait ; il brûlait d'une éloquente lueur.

« Mais c'est de la folie ! renchérit le maître en saut de kangourou.

- Ah vraiment ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Moi je crois plutôt que vous êtes de gros trouillards. »

Elle regarda chaque joueur, un air de défi plaqué sur son laiteux visage. Aucune réaction. Ni de répliques. Ils se contentaient de la fixer tandis que leurs pensées, omnipotentes, se culbutaient contre une vérité déguisée : la peur. De trembler. De fléchir à n'importe quel moment. Peur d'être faible, eux, les insubmersibles DevilBats. Peur, avant tout, de l'échec de soi. Ingénieux était ce sentiment qui les enfermait dans une impasse sans clés. Sans sortie.

« Bien. J'irai seule alors. »

Aveugles, ils le restaient. Mieux, ils s'y complaisaient. La peur n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétexte. Ce n'était qu'eux, et seulement eux, qui façonnaient ce cocon d'effroi dont ils disaient ne pouvoir fracasser. Venimeux mensonges qu'ils se donnaient. Chacun le pouvait par le choix. Le choix d'accepter l'angoisse, non de la rejeter. Le choix de la surpasser puis de la fissurer. Pour lutter et vaincre. Comme dans un match ; avancer, sans se retourner. Endurer, sans faiblir. Persévérer, sans douter.

Et gagner.

Partie intégrante de l'humain, la peur ne disparaissait pas. Elle se combattait. Le football américain ainsi qu'Hiruma Yôichi leur apprirent à dépasser cette enveloppante émotion. Cet enseignement décousu n'avait-il donc servi à rien ?

« Attends Mamori. »

Pas tout à fait.

« Je t'accompagne. »

La rousse se (re)tourna. Son regard, assaisonné de surprise, s'enfonça dans des prunelles semblables à des marrons. Elle resta étonnée, comme ce fut si souvent le cas lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'une assurance aussi tranchante qu'impérieuse. Une crème, où il sentait bon la fervente résolution, s'étalait en toute légèreté sur le visage de son ami d'antan infantile. Un gamin qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il était tout autre, à présent. Plus mûr. Plus confiant. Plus fort. Il devenait jeune homme. Elle réalisait, en cet instant, à quel point il s'émancipait. D'elle. Au départ une protection, elle devint au fil du temps un frein. Véritable mère poule qui ne lui lâchait rien. Pour tout deux cette attitude semblait normale et peu à peu machinale. Qu'y avait-il de mal à veiller sur un ami de cœur ? Aucun répondait-elle à cette ritournelle. Personne ne venait d'ailleurs lui susurrer le contraire. Jusqu'au jour où Sena entra dans ce club et rencontra l'increvable personnage qu'était Hiruma Yôichi. L'unique individu qui écrasa son édifice plein de mièvre hypocrisie. Infernal capitaine qui fut pourtant le seul à l'avoir mise face à cette fugitive vérité. Il s'y était pris d'une manière incroyablement indélicate et ô combien elle aurait voulu l'étrangler pour tant de muflerie. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Par ce sombre idiot, elle avait prit conscience du poids surplombant qu'elle représentait pour le sprinteur. Un poids qui empêchait le jeune lycéen d'esquisser sa propre route.

« Je viens aussi Mamori-san ! » avança l'homme singe en gonflant son buste d'un air majestueux.

_Je vais te montrer, ma douce, que Tarô Raimon n'a peur de rien ! Et surtout pas d'une ridicule maison ! _

« Merci Monta-kun » sourit la manager devant l'entrain pétillant du receveur.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! L'angélique Mamori-san m'a souri À MOI ET RIEN QU'À MOI ! J'peux mourir joyeux ! _

Des flammes, couleurs passions et folies, dansaient dans les pupilles du fan inconditionné de base-ball. Dans ce corps s'écoulait une fièvre retenue qui érodait la chair. Un furibond enthousiasme qui fit rire, gêné, le running back de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les pensées de son partenaire pour connaître leur contenu. Le langage non verbal, et en particulier celui du wide-receiver, était d'une lisibilité aussi bien criante que transparente. D'ailleurs, il mettait sa main à couper que celui-ci avait une nouvelle fois déformé une expression.

« Aucun problème Mamori-san. » ajouta l'amoureux, son pouce droit tendu en direction de sa dulcinée.

Quel ton piteusement viril. Il en faisait des tonnes. Le problème, ce n'était pas tant les constantes et incassables répétitions de ses tentatives mais bien l'inefficacité de celles-ci. Si cela marchait, il comprendrait mais ce n'était (pas du tout) le cas ! Pourquoi tant d'efforts décuplés pour un résultat si peu satisfaisant et présent ? Monta restait Monta. Point. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin puisque Tarô Raimon était incorrigible. Mais là était tout le charme, non ?

_Pas si sûr…_pensa, douteux, Sena.

« Qui d'autre se joint à nous ? » demanda la rouquine.

Les joueurs échangèrent quelques regards, toujours aussi irrésolus qu'au départ.

« Pas de quoi avoir peur les gars. C'n'est qu'une vieille bicoque, argumenta le sauteur de l'équipe.

- Dit celui qu'a pas cessé de chialer comme une gonzesse pour pas entrer dans cette baraque, souligna finement Jûmonji.

- J'ai pas pleuré ! démentit avec aplomb le récepteur de ballon. J'ai seulement donné mon avis, c'est tout.

- Arrête d'nous prendre pour des billes. On t'a tous vu te lamenter d'une façon pitoyable. Alors, s'te plait, nous la joue pas Saint Monta qui prêche sa morale à deux sous. » aligna d'un trait Toganô.

L'adepte de dessins n'eut aucune réponse mais eut par contre tout le plaisir de voir un Monta atterré, les prunelles et la bouche aussi rondes et vides que deux splendides zéros. Une image assez féerique et cocasse qui occasionna un rire déformateur de la part du lineman. Ce rire se popularisa dans le groupe ; une hilarité partagée tomba. Même la victime de cette impulsive exultation ne put réprimer un sourire. L'ambiance se tassa. Calme et quiétude flottèrent dans l'air, ce qui procura un soupçon de bien être à tous.

« J'suis persuadé qu'une fois à l'intérieur, tu vas encore tirer une tronche pas possible. »

L'ex joueur de base-ball arqua un sourcil, incertain du sous-entendu que soumettait Toganô.

« Et j'veux surtout par manquer ça, indiqua-t-il en toute franchise.

- Qui voudrait louper ça, t'veux me dire ? ajouta d'un ton railleur Kuroki.

- T'auras au moins eu le mérite d'être parvenu à nous convaincre babouin, admit le blond décoloré.

- Babouin ! » s'offusqua tel un forcené le receveur comme choqué.

De nouveaux des sourires se dessinaient. Celui de Kurita rendait pittoresque ceux des autres tant le sien prenait une allure disproportionnée. Il chérissait son équipe et plus particulièrement l'amitié qui les enchaînait entre eux. Voir et sentir son groupe soudé, rien de tel pour le noyer dans un moelleux bonheur. Une furieuse joie lui prenait les tripes dans ces moments-là.

« Nous sommes aussi de la partie ! s'exclama d'une voix gorgée d'énergie l'imposant lineman. N'est-ce pas Komosubi-kun ?

- Hm hm ! approuva avec la même ferveur le plus petit de la bande.

- Hein hein ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous oubliiez votre star ! tournicota la toupie Taki dont l'imbécillité fit soupirer sa sœur, languie.

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une maison abandonnée après tout, se rassura Yukimitsu.

- Détermination MAX ! s'écria avec fougue Monta en s'élevant d'un blond dans les airs.

- ….. s'abstint de dire quoi que se soit Musashi, sa mine placide trouait d'un sourire en coin.

- Partons à l'aventure ! » proclama soudain Ishimaru, le poing levé.

Un mutisme général suivit l'éloquente clameur du remplaçant. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, l'intriguant quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager ?

- Euh….. t'es arrivé quand Ishimaru-kun ?

- J'étais là depuis le début Monta-kun. »

Un ange passa. Puis un second.

« Bon ben c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être y aller, vous croyez pas ? cassa le silence plombant la manager.

- Hn, acquiesça d'un signe de tête le coureur.

- En route max ! »

Chacun prit le pas, déterminé et confiant – quoique légèrement hésitant pour certains. Une personne pourtant n'avait pas encore rejoint le groupe. Il restait là, planté, un air de chien battu aplati sur son visage. Une fois encore il jouait l'homme invisible. C'était sa condition de joueur. Une clause qui avait fait seule son chemin sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

« J'existe bon sang ! » beugla-t-il dans un vain espoir de faire réagir ses compagnons.

Peine perdue.

Il soupira, résigné. Tel était le prix à payer pour faire partie intégrante de l'équipe : être transparent.

« Allons-y. » se motiva l'abandonné de tous.

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié car la suite arrivera dans 3 semaines.<em>

_Oui oui vous avez bien lu : 3 semaines. Je sais, c'est long. Mais je m'en fous, je fais ce qui me plait :)_

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu et j'vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite mes cocos !_

**_Namu_**


	2. Chaptitre 2

_Hé oui le second chap' a été livré en avance ! Qu'est-ce que j'suis sympa comme nana franchement..._

_J'adore flatter mon ego, pas vous ?_

_Pour une fois, j'vais abréger (oh ! un miracle) mon moulin à parole et n'aurais plus qu'une chose à dire : qu'est-ce t'attends pour lire !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture, en passant._

**Chapitre 2**** : Entrez donc ! Dans la maison hantée.**

L'oxygène noyautait en profondeur le poitrail. Rudimentaire molécule qui s'emparait entière de l'anatomie. D'outrancières légions de dioxygène suintaient des veines et dégustaient la pompe cardiaque. Le besoin du toujours plus devenait alors obsessionnel pour le sang qui engloutissait et mendiait une quantité plus volumique encore. Une exubérance qui tissa la dépendance. Il n'y avait aucun frein, outre la raison. Mais que devenait la raison face au poids boulimique de l'effroi ? Qu'une encre délébile. Le cerveau était allaité par la déchéance des émotions. Dans la cage thoracique battait une mélodie intempestive dont le rythme abusif filetait les tempes. Rubéfaction et transpiration transcendaient la peau. Plus aucune articulation n'osait osciller un seul mouvement. La sécheresse s'agglutinait au palais tandis que les prunelles s'ouvraient sur l'immobilité.

Une souveraineté totale s'installait. Pour tous.

Ils étaient statues : sclérosés dans l'espace, ballottés entre l'irréel et la réalité, recouverts d'un morbide silence. Entre ces murs ne transperçait qu'affriolantes épouvantes. L'extérieur, bien que cousu de plusieurs couches névrotiques et nauséeuses, n'éveillait pas une peur si infernale. Elle corrodait l'échine et rien d'autre. D'ordinaire cela seul suffisait pour rebuter tout individu. Son aspect profondément vicieux et macabre imbriquait avec sauvagerie les esprits ; la maison devenait un immortel souvenir qui poignardait l'imaginaire dès l'instant où le manteau vespéral tombé. Pire pourtant il y avait. Le décor intérieur revêtait un rideau plus infâme encore : luminosité d'une faible existence, tableaux déchirés ou saupoudrés d'incongrues tâches noircies, escalier entortillé par les filets méticuleux des arachnides, poussière toxique, plancher devenu lieu de terre crasseuse et de débris assassins, murs de pierres troués, verre éparpillé, vitres plombées de vide, insonorisation chimérique, statues à l'effigie d'horripilantes créatures mystiques, portraits aux formes à la fois décousues et béotiennes, meubles forés en tous sens, trous opaques dans le sol, plafond crépitant, écho perpétuel, bocaux renfermant matières visqueuses, tapis insalubre, lustre décharné composé d'une ampoule résiduelle, pièces englouties dans une obscurité renversée, surfaces oppressantes de par leur litigieuse étendue, odeur de mort, couleurs émiettées, chaleur éteinte.

Ce lieu n'était qu'un gouffre lointain, infini. Temps et vie semblaient s'être figés, comme si l'existence de cette demeure ne prenait sens que dans les cauchemars. Était-ce la mouvante réalité dans laquelle tout individu s'enroulait ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un innommable et tyrannique songe ? Ici, dans ce refuge misanthrope, le sordide embrassait le réel. Un disgracieux et terrible mélange qui effritait la chair.

**_Un pauvre revenant dans le grenier déambule_**

_Crack_

Un venimeux craquement éclata au-dessus d'eux. Il n'eut aucune résonance. Ce perfide silence excitait en toute complaisance panique et phobie. Seuls d'irraisonnés et démentiels battements cardiaques plombaient cet insidieux mutisme. Aucun mouvement ne s'opérait. La voix, captive, se nouait dans les froids filets de la peur. Chacun attendait, pétrifiés.

**_Traîne ses lourdes chaînes en claquant des mandibules_**

_Craaaaaaaash_

Un interminable et soudain raclement fit sursauter d'une furibonde violence les joueurs.

« Vous…..vous avez entendu ça ? » susurra un Monta médusé.

La tension jusqu'alors tassée ne tint plus et devint gloutonne. Elle emmitouflait la troupe dans un cocon d'angoisse. Le cœur pilonnait tel un impétueux dément. Bientôt leur respiration s'accordait sur un rythme prestissimo qui quémandait une dose plus monstrueuse d'oxygène. Les globules rouges, pendant ce temps, atteignaient un degré d'ébullition si extrême que cela en devenait inquiétant.

« Où est-ce qu'on a encore atterri….se lamenta les yeux larmoyants le récepteur.

- Quelle idée de merde que de nous faire venir ici ! C'est vraiment de la connerie pure et dure ! rugit Kuroki.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on branle dans un endroit pareil ! se tritura les méninges le fanatique des dessins.

- Cherche pas. Il a un brin ce type. » affirma en toute honnêteté le blond de la ligne défensive.

Tous trois soupirèrent, déprimés. Certains jours ils se trouvaient véritablement con d'avoir suivi ce tyran. Ils s'effrayaient de voir à quel point, parfois, ils pouvaient être d'authentiques masochistes à ainsi rester dans cette équipe de véritables psychopathes. Eux aussi ils avaient un grain dans leur tête. Après tout, qui intégrerait ou même s'intéresserait à un club totalitaire où s'exhibait la rebutante instabilité d'un lycéen ? Les plus dérangés. Ou les plus crétins du cosmos. Un nouveau soupire tomba. Dépités, ils l'étaient plus que jamais. Leur décrépitude fit d'ailleurs réagir le reste du groupe peu habitué à voir les défenseurs aussi anémiés.

« Hé, ne soyez pas découragés dès le début, encouragea, avenant, l'imposant Kurita.

- C'est vrai qu'Hiruma-san a un côté démoniaque mais ce n'est pas pour autant un monstre, (se) rassura avec conviction le sprinteur.

- Bien sûr que si c'en est un ! T'en connais d'autres toi qui font venir leur équipe dans un endroit aussi mortuaire pour étancher une putain de soif satanique ? souligna Jûmonji.

- Euh…. Bah… réfléchit en vain l'atout épique des Deimon.

- Hein hein ! tournoya sans raison Taki.

- Il a raison Sena, y'a qu'Hiruma pour faire un truc pareil, abdiqua l'homme singe.

- Merci bien, rajouta le blond satisfait que quelqu'un entende raison.

- Younii n'est pas un monstre, il est juste…atypique, rectifia Suzuna.

- T'appelles atypique ce qui est considéré comme un déséquilibre profond de la personnalité toi ? »

Quelle doucereuse voix de Tôgano dont les vibrations se pilaient devant tant de sarcasme dénudé. Une satire qui fit froncer les sourcils cuivrés de la jeune pom-pom girl, contrariée. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement le ton abrupt du joueur. Ni même l'intonation qui prenait un air lassé, comme si les dires n'étaient que d'obsolètes imbécillités. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui lancer des aiguillons aux pointes acidulées ? Monsieur-le-roi-du-monde ? Et toute cette effervescence pour quoi ? Une résidence. Pathétique, vraiment.

« En faire tout un foin pour une simple maison c'est désolant je trouve, répliqua, sèche, la patineuse.

- Tu me cherches p't'être ? avança d'un ton menaçant le lineman à lunettes.

- Et si c'est le cas tu vas faire quoi ? » répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Tension palpable ; deux regards se fourchaient l'un l'autre. L'un flamboyait d'hostilité tandis que l'autre s'enroulait dans la froideur. Rare furent les jours où la belliqueuse animosité de la jeune femme était relâchée. Une inaccoutumance qui étourdit quelque peu Sena. La brunette parvenait d'ordinaire à maintenir une température stable qui ne débordait outre mesure. Curieux il était de la voir ainsi sortir de ses gonds en si peu de temps et surtout pour quelque chose de si dérisoire. D'une lenteur presque exagérée, le coureur avança à pas de loup auprès de la pomp-pom.

« Calme-toi Suzuna. »

Sa liquoreuse voix filtra dans les tympans bourdonnants. Bien que niais, le ton dilua l'acerbe irritation de la lycéenne. Sa crispation chancela au contact des mains apposées du joueur. Il se trouvait sur son flanc gauche, tout proche de son cou ; elle pouvait sentir le souffle tiède du brun. Une électrisante sensation agrippa sa peau féminine tandis qu'un incandescent frisson lui mordilla l'échine. S'amorça alors l'indocile frénésie de la pompe cardiaque : la pulsation joua une rythmique clinquante qui résonna d'une furibonde audition. Bientôt le teint allait se trouver colorisé d'un pétillant vermillon. Ne manquait plus que l'impulsif bégaiement pour que timidité et embarras se nouent en un fil élastique. Elle ne bougeait plus ; ne pensait plus. L'attention n'était portée que sur cette envolée fiévreuse. Pourquoi le sang bouillonnait ? Que signifiait cette gloutonne chaleur qui déchirait son corps ?

_Tu la sens, sa présence, comme elle t'enveloppe ? _

La mélodie cardiaque monta d'un cran.

_Un seul mouvement. Un seul. Et tu dégustes ses lèvres. _

Puis franchit le second rempart : elle tonna.

_Elles semblent si parfumées. Tu veux pas y goûter ? Rien qu'une fois. Une fois seulement.  
><em>

« Suzuna ? »

_Écoute-le appeler, s'inquiéter. Il est si proche, si proche de toi Suzu._

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

_Ose.  
><em>

Franchir le pas laissait place au risque. Un risque trop conséquent qui impliquait la perte d'une précieuse amitié.

_Brise ta peur.  
><em>

Pour être ensuite poignardée par le rejet ?

_Assouvis ta soif.  
><em>

« Ohé, ça va Suzuna ? »

Une tonalité soucieuse ce regard masculin qui la transperçait, elle, la patineuse.

_Et savoure._

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, encore. Quelques miséreux centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Il suffisait d'un mouvement. D'une décision.

_Non._

Qui n'eut pas lieu._  
><em>

_Je ne peux pas..._

« YA-HA ! »

Un cri, titanesque, éclata de milles feux. Déchirante intonation qui fit bondir de deux mètres certains joueurs. Durant un instant, le muscle du cœur dérailla sérieusement et plusieurs crurent un moment frôler l'attaque cardiaque ; les battements tanguaient à cent à l'heure, comme si ralentir l'affolante cadence devenait un danger de mort. Le pic de la déraison s'effondra pourtant aussi promptement qu'il s'était hissé. Un choc, électrique et sauvage. Le répit ne fit cependant pas accordé : un panneau apparut sous la projection douloureuse d'une lumière trop souvent effacée. Une apparition imprévisible et surtout extravagante : comment ? D'où ? Quand ? Qui ? D'abords empoisonnants, les points d'interrogations finirent par mourir, confinés dans le tiroir des oubliés. Une toute autre chose, plus prépondérante et préoccupante que tout le reste, souleva l'attention devenue tout à coup absolue : les mots inscrits. Ces lettres, aux courbes incongrues, s'incrustaient dans l'esprit et marquaient d'un tracé droit l'inscription :

« Bienvenu dans cette fuckin'maison hantée.

Votre objectif : rester entier.

Fuyez et vous en chierez. »

Personne ne parla. Ni ne bougea. Chacun relut plusieurs fois sans pour autant comprendre. Ils restèrent là, plantés, décontenancés. La situation parut pendant un versatile instant irréelle. C'était totalement excentrique. Insensé même. Des phrases simples, directes et sans résonance farfelue. Or le sens restait tout du moins inaccessible. Ou peut-être n'existait-il pas. Il n'y avait dans ces mots qu'une dérangeante et inexplicable folie. Qui malgré tout avait été jouée de nombreuses fois. Ils connaissaient cette insanité. Elle avait ses limites et pouvait être aussi bien appréhendée que conjecturée quand la confrontation devenait partie prenante du quotidien. Du moins l'avaient-ils cru.

« C'est quoi encore ce merdier ? »

L'interrogation était prononcée d'une seule bouche mais résonnait en trombe dans plusieurs esprits perturbés.

« Ké ké ké ké. Que le fuckin'entraînement commence ! »

La lumière si vive fondit en un claquement de doigt ; tout fut de nouveau engloutie dans une horripilante opacité. Quelques chandeliers parvenaient cependant à éclairer de leurs médiocres flammes les zones d'ombre. Aucun bruit ne vint filtrer à travers l'épaisse couverture du silence. En toute complétude s'installait une rebutante atmosphère qui semblait prendre ses aises. Puis l'inquiétude commença à grignoter les pensées nébuleuses des joueurs. L'impression d'être tombé dans un labyrinthe fit son chemin dans l'esprit. Mieux, cette idée devint une évidence instantanée. On les avait guidés, puis (dé)laissés. Où en étaient-il à présent ? Ils ne savaient pas. Angoissés. Désorientés. Abandonnés. Trois sentiments entrelacés et ressentis en continuité. Que faire ? Où aller ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer ? Vicieuses questions qui les étouffaient tant elles reflétaient avec minutie le cahot de leurs émotions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Yukimitsu.

- Je serais d'avis d'avancer. »

Cette réponse pour le moins déterminée arqua plusieurs sourcils.

« Avancer ? Mais pour aller où Mamori-nee-chan ?

- Pour tenter de trouver Hiruma-kun.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on s'casse le cul à chercher cet aliéné / ce dément ? répliqua Tôgano, suspicieux.

- Car c'est peut-être le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. »

De nouveau un mutisme général entoura le groupe. Seulement cette fois-ci la nervosité fit place à la réflexion. Chacun pensait les paroles de la rouquine. Certes l'incertitude prenait racine, mais avaient-ils un quelconque choix ? Soit ils attendaient sans rien faire et annihilaient donc toute probabilité de quitter le lieu, soit ils se risquaient à s'enfoncer dans la gueule du loup (bien qu'ils y étaient déjà) et avaient tout de même une maigre chance d'inhaler une fois encore l'air pure et divin du petit matin.

« On a pas tellement le choix je crois, concéda Kurita.

- Hm, approuva comme toujours l'apprenti nain.

- Espérons juste qu'on ne se perdra pas, s'inquiéta, tendu, le joueur au crâne à moitié chauve.

- Hein hein ! Avec une star telle que moi dans l'équipe, aucune chance ! Je vous éblouirai par ma grâce et mon talent ! »

_Boum_

Un splendide et lénifiant coup de poing s'aplatit sur la figure du vantard invétéré.

« Aïïïïeeeeee ! Ca fait mal Suzuna ! se plaignit-il en se massant.

- Tu l'as cherché après tout. »

Un sourire satisfait se joignit à la réplique. Quel incurable frère qui ne cesserait sans doute jamais de gonfler les apparences. Toujours sa voix clamait à tue-tête une enveloppée de fantaisies. La vérité avait beau être parfaitement déguisée, en rien cela ne le dérangeait. Pire, cela semblait lui convenir en tout point. Aux premiers abords, cette ingénue attitude paraissait frivole, bêta et un poil narcissique. Il y avait certes un peu de vrai là-dedans mais la croûte de sa personnalité renfermait bien plus que ça : vivacité, persévérance et optimisme. Sa clairvoyante manie d'autocongratulation lui permettait d'outrepasser les barrières de l'impossible et d'ainsi cheminer toujours plus loin. Les freins se disloquaient de part et d'autre ; il se dépassait sans cesse. Elle admirait cette cristalline qualité de s'estimer à sa juste valeur.

« T'es une véritable brute n'empêche…. Ton frère adoré, celui qui t'illumine de sa chaude lumière, mérite-t-il un coup aussi barbare ? » gémit-il d'une voix à fendre le cœur.

Culpabilisation ainsi que remords, deux sentiments ameutés à travers le mélodrame, restèrent inertes. A contrario, la pom-pom rit à gorge déployée et ce au (grand) désespoir de son frère. Une réaction qui renfrogna encore plus le blond, vexé. Il prit la moue puis maugréa d'énigmatiques sons tandis que l'hilarité de la cadette cascadait à n'en plus finir. Cette fraîche poussé de jovialité déboutonna les lèvres de Sena, heureux de retrouver le goûteux dynamisme de sa camarade.

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux Suzuna. »

Elle cessa d'un coup abrupt de rire ; son regard s'étendit dans celui duveteux de l'éclair ambulant. Quelque peu cramoisie, la jeune femme déguisa son visage d'un sourire conquis. Posséder des pupilles aussi tourbillonnantes relevait du crime. Comment y parer ? Ou même y résister ? Impossible pour la fanatique de patins qui, depuis un certain temps déjà, prenait un pointilleux plaisir à s'immerger dans le gouffre délectable de ces yeux masculins.

« Surtout, veillez à rester groupés. Nous ne devons en aucun cas nous séparer. »

L'avisée et précieuses recommandation distribuée, Mamori prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit la marche. Le pas était donné : lent, rigoureux, nerveux et surtout prudent. Aucune précipitation. La mesure faisait loi : calme et contrôle emmaillotaient l'écho indistinct de leurs langoureux pas. Derrière la rouquine une chaîne rectiligne s'assemblait ; Sena secondait suivi de près d'une touffe enjolivement brunâtre. La troisième tête – dont l'identité clignait à la vue d'un pansement agglutiné – claquetait des dents, crispante sonorité qui harcela un tantinet Kuroki placé juste en arrière de l'acajou singe. L'olympien Kurita talonnait et triturait à n'en plus finir ses doigts boudinés, agité ; sentiment non essuyé par le lycéen à la barbe mal rasée qui n'éprouvait qu'ennuyante indifférence. Son partenaire de derrière ne pouvait jouir d'une indolence aussi brute. Pourtant ô combien Yukimitsu aimerait paraître et être serein. Lui n'avait droit qu'à une goulue frustration. Le nain Komosubi scindait les deux indissociables joueurs de la ligne défensive, l'enragé de croquis posté à l'avant et le blond décoloré posé dans le dos du petit musclé. Ne restait plus qu'en fin de file un Taki tournoyant qui n'en finissait plus d'agacer Jûmonji.

Ils montaient les marches ourlées de toile d'araignées. Un décousu tapis grenat s'étalait le long de l'escalier. Râpée, sa couleur d'antan rutilante n'était plus qu'un pâle rouge défraîchi. La montée se fit dans le plus suffocant des silences, distillant dans cette fallacieuse quiétude le crépitement de bruits déchirants. Un appui trop forcé et l'ouïe savourait un horripilant écho qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, piégeait anatomie et esprit dans l'immensité de l'angoisse. La déambulation reprenait malgré tout tandis que chacun voulait gommer cet irrépressible frisson qui les avait dardés. Plusieurs minutes se perdirent avant qu'ils ne débouchent dans un couloir reculé et étroit. Murs ainsi que sol étaient vêtus d'une moquette dont la coloration jurait avec le pourpre ; teinture toute aussi dénaturée que celle des marches. Plusieurs ampoules restées pour certaines dans un piteux état éclaboussaient d'une risible lumière le chemin exsangue. Quelques unes grésillaient. Cette frétillante tonalité mettait le groupe mal à l'aise. Ces crépitations segmentées sonnaient comme un appel à l'aide ; comme si le dernier soupçon de clarté tentait avec un arrachant désespoir de s'évader de l'abîme noirceur de la résidence. Piètre tentation qui toujours tombait dans l'échec alors les dernières luisances périssaient. Entre chaque lanterne des portraits figuraient. Nombreux voyaient leurs formes et contours pervertis. Un cadre préservait néanmoins des traits gracieux. Une époustouflante image y brillait et ce par l'intact tracé crayonné : un visage laiteux, froid et pourtant appétissant, des perles olives qui aiguillonnaient les yeux, une expression mystique, d'auburn cheveux dont les boucles fascinaient tant l'aspect éclatait de beauté, une posture où rigidité se mariait avec magnificence. Quelle sublime représentation qui avalait les regards. Une fois aimantées, les prunelles dégustaient en toute douceur la délicate sensualité de cette femme. La contempler revenait à être expulser hors du temps. La barrière du présent tourbillonnait avec un passé disloqué. Une autre dimension devenait accessible : le fantasme. Puis venait une claquante question : qui ? Quelle personne revêtait une pareille identité ? Existait-elle, seulement ?

« Eh, Sena. »

L'appel fut soudain. Surpris, le coureur se retourna et vit son indécrottable ami lui faire signe d'avancer. Ce qu'il fit.

« Qui ça peut être d'après toi ? » demanda Monta dont les yeux, magnétiques, restaient accrochés à la toile.**_  
><em>**

**_Il m'a vendu son âme pour gagner l'amour d'une dame_  
><strong>

L'interrogation attira les pupilles du brun auprès de l'effigie féminine. Quelques secondes suffirent ; le portrait l'entraîna dans la prison divine de l'envoûtement. A son tour la profondeur du regard l'asphyxia ; il s'y noyait sans résistance.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ses lèvres bougèrent, mécaniques. La pensée semblait figée, presque inerte.

« Il devait l'aimer comme un fou…. »

Deux regards masculins basculèrent vers celui envieux de la patineuse.**_  
><em>**

**_Maintenant le voilà damné pour toute l'éternité  
><em>**

Les paroles tanguaient d'une voix désireuse. Ce gracieux tableau fusionnait amour et splendeur dans l'imagerie d'une femme. Femme inégalable qui nageait d'une naturelle élégance dans une eau impalpable pour la brune. Ces notions, bien que chéries chaque lune, n'avait à ce jour jamais poignardé Suzuna. Il y avait un violent contraste entre ce tableau et ce disgracieux lieu. Comment une peinture aussi éloquente pouvait se retrouver ici ?

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

« C'est une belle p'tite poulette en tout cas, souligna Kuroki qui venait de rejoindre les trois lycéens.

- Comment t'oses l'appeler poulette ! T'as de la bouse dans les yeux ou quoi ! s'offusqua un Monta déchaîné devant l'irrespect marqué du défenseur.

- Tu veux p't'être que j'tâte du poing sur ta tronche pour vérifier si j'suis bigleux ou pas ?

- Eh oh calmez-vous. » réfréna comme le put Sena l'ignoré.

Au même instant, à l'arrière, la patience d'un certain blond décoloré craquelait. A peine la marche entamée que l'increvable toupie nommée Taki s'était remise en route. Au lieu d'avoir les foies, lui tournicotait d'un naturel effrayant. Quelle pernicieuse façon de se montrer débile. Il tournait, tournait, tournait encore et toujours. Parfois ponctué de hideux « Hein hein ! », le mouvement indolent s'effectuait avec une certaine grâce. Une lenteur réfléchie transparaissait, laissant ainsi le temps à l'œil de s'émouvoir de la beauté du geste. Précision, rigueur, légèreté, finesse : des qualités et des aptitudes indispensables à la finition de la danse. Le frère Taki saupoudrait ses gestes d'un délicat sérieux ; il s'appliquait. Cette savoureuse implication demeura toutefois invisible aux yeux de Jûmonji. Tout ceci n'était pour lui que fastidieuse et harassante danse du sot qui ne suscitait qu'une tangible exaspération. Rien de plus, rien de moins. L'image tourbillonnante parasitait ses pupilles et sa contrariété triplait de volume minute après minute.

« Hein hein ! virevolta l'effervescente tornade du groupe.

- Pitié ferme-la… »

De l'autre côté la tension atteignait peu à peu son zénith :

« T'es en train de m'menacer là ! clarifia l'expert kangourou.

- Bravo babouin : tu sais lire entre les lignes. »

Le sourire espiègle du brun provoqua un rictus furieux sur le front plissé du wide-receiver. L'irritation qui noyautait petit à petit le fleuve sanguin du singe se répandit avec autant de ferveur dans les globules rouges de Jûmonji : depuis plus d'une minute que l'aliéné du bulbe pirouettait en tous sens que déjà le lineman sentait sa retenue s'étoiler.

« Hein hein ! »

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Place au craquage de nerf.

« Mais tu vas LA BOUCLER PUTAIN ! » tonitrua fou allié le défenseur en agrippant le col froissé du blond.

Une irruption volcanique, une !

« Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer non plus, si ? siffla Kuroki provocateur à souhait.

- CA SUFFIT JE CASSE !

- C'est pas je casse mais je **craque** triple buse, rectifia, désabusé, le brun à la coupe décoiffée.

- Mais arrêtez ! » tenta de tempérer pour la énième fois le sprinteur.

Misérable tentative qui, comme les autres, fut rangée dans le placard des oubliés.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Et une deuxième explosion pour la route ! Une !

« J'VAIS T'ETRANGLER ! » beugla-t-il en se jetant tel un véritable lion enragé sur le lineman.

_Voum_

La lumière disparut et l'obscurité fut. Plus aucun éclairage. Tout devint ombre ; en un instant. Cette terrifiante opacité figea d'une violence inassouvie la fureur acidulée de quelques joueurs.

**_Le maître de ces lieux maudits des Dieux_**

Silence.

Peur.

Panique.

Le corps, immobile, attendait. Quoi ? La renaissance soudaine de la bienveillante lumière. Un signe visible et rassurant. Des sons non difformes. Mais rien ne vint, outre l'épouvante aphasie qui chutait telle une corrosive averse nuageuse.

_Ké ké ké ké ké ké ké_

Un pernicieux rire emplit la résidence d'un pressentiment malsain. Ce caquètement suraigu piqua avec délectation la peau des innocents alors qu'à nouveau le cœur brutalisa de milles poings la cage thoracique. L'esprit dévia vers un imaginaire agressif, celui qui découpait la raison pour en faire du hachis : les cauchemars couvraient les rêves tandis que le noir devenait une porte par laquelle surgissaient de fétides visions. Cette morbide nébulosité parvenait, parfois, à donner l'illusion que les monstres chimériques prenaient vie la nuit. Dès l'instant où les yeux tombaient dans l'absolue obscurité, l'esprit créait un Univers d'horreur. Et c'était précisément ces vireuses et enfantines émotions qui en cet instant égratignaient les joueurs. Pendant un fastidieux moment ils firent un bon en arrière vers une époque où, petiots, l'insatiable peur du noir agglutinait leurs prunelles d'images cauchemardesques. Deux possibilités de sauvetage s'offraient alors à eux : le cri ou l'allumage. Mais ici, dans cette étiolée demeure, ces précieuses optiques n'existaient plus. Il ne restait qu'une purulente attente qui, tel un vicieux serpent, s'enroulait pour ensuite compressait comme un vulgaire citron l'effroi gouleyante du corps. Le jus qui en découlait n'en était d'ailleurs que plus venimeux.

« Hiruma-kun se joue de nous. Il a dû couper le courant pour nous affoler. »

**_Vous l'avez deviné c'est votre serviteur_**

Quelque peu tremblante, la voix de la rouquine voulut être rassurante. L'émietté placidité qui s'en dégageait dégonfla légèrement la boule de nerfs du groupe. C'était du pur Mamori Anezaki, en somme. Il suffisait parfois de quelques mots ou tout simplement d'une pointe de douceur dans la tonalité pour que le sang chaud tende vers une température ambiante. Cela ne fonctionnait certes pas à chaque fois mais le résultat portait souvent ses fruits.

« Ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire c'est se séparer. Quoi qu'il arrive restez ensemble.

- Comment ça quoi qu'il arrive Mamori-san ? demanda de préciser l'homme kangourou, soucieux du sous-entendu filtré derrière la recommandation.

- Hi… »

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

Un cri

Brute.

Un hurlement

Déchirant.

Un appel

Tétanisant.

Il n'eut pas une miette de résonance. Seulement un vide, plat, froid. Tous sons, quels qui soient, venaient d'être emmurés dans le plus profond des silences. L'écrasante et glacée atmosphère voyait sa sanguinaire mutité trouée de part et d'autre par de déraisonnables palpitations cardiaques. Le contrôle glissait ; ils perdaient pied.

« Qu'est-ce que…..c'était… ? susurra d'une voix épouvantée un Monta déglutissant.

- ….on aurait dit…

- Togâno ! »

Cette fois-ci l'acclamation tinta d'une note horrifiée. La violence de cette détresse fit accourir à grandes enjambées le groupe auprès de Jûmonji qui, muni de son lépreux briquet, cherchait vainement le corps de son compère de cœur.

« Il…..il a disparu…murmura, déconfit, le lineman.

- Comment ça disparu ! Il était là y'a même pas 30 secondes ! beugla le troisième défenseur, ahuri.

- Peut-être qu'il a été enlevé, supposa la flèche de l'équipe.

- Enlevé, mais par qui ? interrogea agité Kurita.

- Hiruma. » affirma d'une voix spartiate Musashi.

**_Dévoué à la cause du malheur, expert en la manière_**

Un vil frisson remonta le long de l'échine des joueurs.

« Pourquoi Younii ferait une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas Suzuna, répondit en toute sincérité le brun aux jambes sulfureuses.

- Tu veux que j'te dise pourquoi ? Car il est totalement barré ! C'est un givré, un malade mental ! Faut l'enfermer !

- Calme-toi Jûmonji. » avisa d'un ton prudent Yukimitsu.

A ces mots s'accompagna une main apposée sur l'épaule du lineman. Une main qui pourtant fut repoussée d'une bien fumeuse façon.

« Non j'vais pas me calmer ! Y'en a marre de ce cinglé ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Tôgano ! Il se fout d'notre gueule ! » vociféra à s'en faire exploser les poumons le blond décoloré.

Tout haut était clamé ce qui depuis trop longtemps restait cantonné dans la cocotte du non-dit.

« Ras le cul de cette maison hantée de merde ! Ras le cul d'Hiru…. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

**_De faire surgir le vice enfoui dans le fond de vos cœurs_**

Rebelote.

Impuissants, ils virent leur camarade se faire happer par les ténèbres. Le mouvement fut précis, vorace et terriblement agile. Tout c'était déroulé en une micro seconde. Mais ce qui resta le plus malsain fut de voir le défenseur être littéralement gobé par l'impérieuse opacité de la résidence ; c'était comme s'il avait été dévoré, en une bouchée. Quelle érosive vision qui ne fit qu'alourdir encore plus le poids désormais excessif de l'anxiété.

« Jûmonji ! »

Son partenaire de ligne venait de lui être arraché sous ses yeux. Cette insalubre réalité lui noua l'estomac. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Colère, amertume, rage : trois vicieux sentiments qui lui trouaient la chair. Son déferlement émotif compacta les jointures jusqu'à l'éclosion de leur pâleur.

Hors de question d'abandonner. Un compère. Ses frères.

Il emmerdait le danger, le risque ou même la mort.

Il partirait. Les chercher.

Rien ne pourrait l'y en empêcher.

Sa détermination enflée, le joueur plia ses jambes.

Il les trouverait. Coûte que coûte.

Son corps amorça le pas de la course.

« J'arrive mes frères.

- Arrête Kuroki ! »

La rouquine vint à toute vitesse se placer devant le joueur, freinant par la même occasion son élan fulminant d'obstination. Il la considéra, l'œil noir.

« Laisse-moi passer Mamori, somma, intransigeant, le chevalier brun.

- Non, refusa la lycéenne, tranchante.

- Ne m'oblige pas à être violent.

- On doit rester grouper Kuroki.

- J'en ai rien à battre. J'vais aller trouver Tôgano et Jûmonji et si pour ça faut que je t'passe sur le corps, je le ferais. »

Dans les prunelles masculines luisait une sanguinaire résolution ; la décision était irrévocable. Pourtant, cette incandescente témérité ne déstabilisa guère la jeune femme. Les menaces ne lui injectaient aucune peur. C'était plutôt l'inverse : à forte dose de rage, la manager devenait un mur en brique qui en imposant et paraissait périlleux à abattre. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, chacun défendait bec et ongles sa décision. Comme deux sauvages lions, ils s'affrontaient pour dominer l'autre.

Le reste du groupe prenait la place de spectateur. Personne n'osait les interrompre. Tous savaient que cela ne servirait à rien de les arrêter. Quelques uns avaient déjà essayé de freiner la bouillonnante irritation de certains ; le résultat fut des plus mitigés. Dangereux il était de s'immiscer dans une tempête. Mieux valait attendre, passifs, que l'orage se tasse et passe. Ainsi, chacun était sûr de rester entier encore plusieurs heures.

« Je le redis une dernier fois Mamori, pousse-toi.

- Je ne bougerais pas, Kuroki, clarifia-t-elle, cassante.

- Comme tu vou…

- Senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

L'appelé et la troupe firent volte-face, épouvantés par la vision déroulée : une Suzuna traînée par les cuisses dans le fin fond de l'abysse.

« Suzuna ! »

La lucidité finit en poussière alors que les neurones grillèrent ; le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas ni ne pensa : il courut en franchissant la barrière du son. La réflexion ploya devant l'époustouflante inquiétude qui transperça de plein fouet le coureur. L'effroi guidait ses pas. Plus rien n'incombait. Seule une indolente angoisse persistait.

« Sena ! »

Une action en entraînant une autre, ce fut au tour de Mamori d'osciller à la vue de son protégé croqué. En un instant elle effaça Kuroki de sa pensée. Toute l'attention s'envola à l'arrière, là où partait la fusée de l'équipe. Aucun choix ne fut fait. Il y eut seulement une réaction spontanée : courir. Courir pour rattraper. Courir pour édulcorer l'inexorable cascade de panique. Courir pour (re)trouver son ami d'enfance. Pendant une fraction de secondes, la rousse oublia ses acariâtres recommandations. Elle non plus ne fut sensibilisée par cette délicate notion de sagacité ; ce furent les émotions qui la dominèrent.

La jeune femme en fuite, plus aucunes barrières entravaient le dessein du défenseur ; il était libre de tout mouvement. Un sourire se dessina en même temps que le corps musclé s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'horreur.

« MAMORI-SAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Cri fulgurant du loup mortifié qui, furibond, piqua les tympans tant la résonance déchirait.

Mamori ne perçut par le hurlement ; elle courait. A vive allure. D'une hâte effrayante. L'adrénaline fissurait sa peau à chaque marche franchie. Appréhension et incertitude grignotaient son esprit. Elle ne pensait à rien, mis à part à cavaler. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus intensément. Tout autour n'était qu'obscurité et affligeant mutisme. Il n'y avait aucun chuintement, ni même de réverbération pour orienter ses aveugles pas. L'unique boussole ne prenait sens qu'à travers l'intuition.

Plus la jeune femme pressait l'allure, plus sa cage thoracique se lézardait. L'oxygène exigé ne suffisait pas à stopper la cadence détraquée du muscle cardiaque. Une frétillante douleur soudain naquit. Elle rongea tout d'abord ses mollets puis les cuisses pour ensuite venir contaminer le reste des membres. Le corps était en proie non seulement à une exécrable fatigue mais aussi à une facétieuse affliction qui brossait les nerfs.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

A bout de souffle, la rouquine congela sa grondante chevauchée. Pantelante, elle prit appuie sur ses rotules. Alors que les poumons pouvaient à leur guise s'inonder à nouveau d'oxygène, les yeux parcoururent un fugace instant les lieux. Le membre du comité remarqua de suite deux torches brûlées de flammes mollassonnes. La zone de lumière restait très localisée et pour le moins tassée. Pourtant, cette dérisoire luminosité permit à la lycéenne de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce et non plus dans le couloir.

« Te voilà enfin, fuckin'manager. »

* * *

><p><em>Hé hé, notre cher démon vient enfin ! d'entrer en scène, pas trop tôt. Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Hm... quel suspens !<em>

_La suite arrivera surement dans 2 semaines, ça dépendra de mon entrain et de mon envie. Aussi, cette histoire ne sera pas composée de 3 chapitres mais bien de 4, le 3 s'étant allongé plus que prévu. Ce qui veut dire pluie de descriptions et de sentiments, yeah ! Si ça c'est pas super ! Vous trouvez pas ? _

_Allez, j'arrête ma connerie blonde et vais plutôt remercier ceux qui, encore, passent et suivent cette histoire rocambolesque. Merci à vous ! J'espère que toute cette bizarrerie vous plaît un tant soit peu.  
><em>

_J'vous dis à dans 2 semaines mes cocos !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voici le superbe, le grandiose, le prestigieux eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet le magnifique chapitre 3 ! YEAH ! _

_Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

_Moi j'dis oui ! Surtout quand la Namu respecte les dates de postage ! 2 semaines j'avais dis, 2 semaines il y a eu. Pas un jour en moins, pas un jour de plus ! _

_Enfin bref, on s'en fout un peu. _

_Installez-vous avec tranquillité et confort dans votre siège._

_Et surtout, bonne lecture à vous !  
><em>

**Chapitre 3**** : C'est tout feu tout flamme ! Dans la maison hantée**

_Elle_ avait été prise.

Derrière ces lettres rugissait une clameur, de douleur, d'horreur. Il n'y avait qu'une vision. Seulement une image. Profonde. Transparente. A travers cette aiguillonnante hantise une émotion transpirait : la terreur, dont l'effet premier était semblable à celui d'un saigneux coup de poignard. Goutte à goutte, la grossière affliction tanguait, dans la chair.

_Elle_ n'était plus là, à ses côtés.

Il ne parvint pas dans l'instant à considérer cette épineuse et transcendante réalité.

_Elle _les avait laissés. Sans rien dire.

Un pâle silence tombait.

_Elle_ n'était pas comme ça. Si impulsive.

Cette purulente vision le dardait.

_Elle_ le délaissait. Sans rien expliquer.

Il oscillait entre rêve(s) déguisé(s) et vérité(s) souillée(s)._  
><em>

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, à _elle_, d'être impétueuse._  
><em>

L'incompréhension embrassait l'inquiétude.

Où était-_elle_ ? _  
><em>

Tant d'épouvantes languissaient, ici. Même lui, un – jeune – homme sentait la peur lui moudre l'estomac._  
><em>

Alors qu'en était-il pour _elle _?

Sans lumière ni chaleur.

Que faisait-_elle_ ?

Personne ne pouvait lui insuffler de la douceur._  
><em>

_Elle_ sombrait dans le puits vicieux de l'obscurité. Seule._  
><em>

Il n'y avait plus de présence rassurante, existante._  
><em>

_Elle_ était à la merci de tous les dangers. Et d'Hiruma._  
><em>

Que se passerait-il ?_  
><em>

Alors..._  
><em>

S'il n'arrivait pas à temps ?

_Elle_…..._  
><em>

« MAMORI-SAN ! »_  
><em>

Submergée par le chaos des émotions, la boule de nerfs si bouillonnante craquela tandis que Monta essaya de se jeter, à corps perdu, vers la direction où fut engloutie son éprouvée dulcinée. L'explosive ritournelle aurait pu jouir de son éclatante réussite si un certain barbu n'avait pas bloqué le fan inconditionné de base-ball.

« LÂCHE-MOI Musashi-san ! tempêta l'expert en saut qui gesticulait en tout sens.

- Il faut rester groupé, somma avec le ton le plus austère qu'il soit monsieur muscle.

- Mais j'dois aller sauver Mamori-san ! répliqua désespéré le joueur.

- Elle se débrouillera. »

Ce timbre aux notes directes et affirmées stabilisa d'une étonnante rapidité l'agitation du réceveur. L'angoisse qui jusqu'alors le prenait à la gorge venait d'un coup abrupt de s'étouffer. Immobile, le sauteur resta interdit face à la soudaine lenteur de sa pulsation cardiaque. Il n'y avait plus d'affolement sa respiration vaguait avec tranquillité alors que les battements se dandinaient sur un rythme régulier et posé. C'était tout bonnement bluffant, voire prestigieux. Jamais il n'eut le souvenir de s'être apaisé en aussi peu de temps. Quelques secondes, à peine, avaient suffi. Mais ce n'était pas le temps qui le subjugua mais les mots du kicker. Ces mots qui, derrière cette rigoriste tonalité, trahissaient une tranchante affirmation. Musashi vouait une complète confiance envers la lycéenne. Rien n'aurait pu défaire cette foi des plus sincères. Sa voix ne laissait place à aucune contestation ; le ton ne semblait pas mais était sans appel. Et son regard, grave, catégorique, sûr. Pourtant, toute cette prestance relevait purement et simplement du domaine de la conviction. En quoi la vérité s'accordait sur ces paroles ?_  
><em>

La réalité ne valse pas systématiquement avec les certitudes.

Croire ne veut pas dire être.

Oui ; les convictions restent subjectives.

Mais, la foi n'a pas comme essence d'être vérité.

Tout n'est que partage.

Transmettre.

Voilà où elle prend tout son sens.

La communication.

Peu importait s'il était vrai ou non que la lycéenne parviendrait à s'en sortir sans aide. Musashi croyait en Mamori. Il était ici question d'une foi intransigeante qui s'enroulait dans une véracité mesurée. Monta n'avait besoin que de cela. La franche et vigoureuse croyance du kicker suffisait pour qu'il croit, à son tour, en la jeune femme. La confiance, mutuelle, nouait espoir et réconfort.

La tension abolie, le sauteur décrispa ses muscles ; il soupira. Calmé, le joueur indiqua à son compère de le relâcher.

« Merci. »

Bien que la réplique fut absente le maître du kick acquiesça.

« On fait quoi à présent ?

- On va chercher les autres, affirma avec cette même placidité le lycéen mal rasé.

- Mais pour ça va falloir...se répartir...en groupe... »

La phrase perdit au fur et à mesure des mots coulés l'intonation. Au final, les dernières lettres furent embobinées dans un froid murmure. Yeux globuleux, bouche entrouverte, expression ahurie, pieds enracinés, Monta déglutissait. Il venait de remarquer. Enfin. Harcelé par le cahot désordonné de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à quoi que se soit d'autre. C'était comme si d'un coup de claquement de doigt tout fut congelé. Mamori ainsi que cet insidieux ballet de l'angoisse avaient demeuré omniprésents dans son esprit. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux, et seulement eux. Le reste était devenu d'une invisibilité criante. Mais à présent la donne avait été fracturée puisque la détresse était percée. Le singe revenait dans l'amovible réalité et il eut l'effrayante impression d'arriver trop tard. Physiquement il avait été là alors que son esprit, lui, fut propulsé à milles lieux d'ici et ce durant une certaine durée. D'où ce harassant sentiment d'incompréhension quant à la situation actuelle. Pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire en un temps aussi concis ? C'était aberrant, voire complètement fou. Tout ceci n'avait ni queue ni tête. Et pourtant, il ne nageait guère en un fallacieux songe. Réel, tout ceci l'était ; une décousue vérité qui le terrifia.

**_Voyageur égaré sur les chemins du destin  
><em>**

« Où...où sont-ils partis ? »

Kurita. Yukimitsu. Komosubi. Sena. Kuroki. Taki.

**_Amateurs de visions immondes échappé d'outre-tombe  
><em>**

Envolés.**_  
><em>**

Tous.

Il ne restait plus que lui. Et Musashi.

**_Par les fruits maléfiques, laissez-vous donc tenter_**

Rien qu'eux.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Dans ce trou opaque et souillé d'affres préconçues.

**_Venez goûter le grand frisson dans la maison hantée  
><em>**

Tout deux demeuraient.

Extirpés de leur équipe.

A présent éparpillée.

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

Tout autour le noir siégeait. Gourmand, il grignotait tout d'abord les restes lumineux. Un soin particulier était apporté lors de ce repas luminaire. Le temps de goûter était pris. La lumière ne mourrait pas dans l'instant mais à petit feu. Comme si être lent procurait un soupçon de délice plus savoureux, plus fleuré. Glouton, il avalait ensuite, trop impatient. C'était trop bon, trop succulent pour résister à l'appel frétillant de la faim. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus prendre son temps. Alors en une microseconde la luminosité tombait dans la pénombre. En un instant sa chaleur devenait glaçon ; il l'avait dévorée, en une bouchée.

L'obscurité l'englobait.

Elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer les formes, le sol ou même les murs. La visibilité était devenue nulle, fausse. Les couleurs, il n'y en avait plus. Elles restaient mortes, inertes. Les bruits fuyaient. Aucun ne faisait acte de présence. Eux aussi furent engloutis. Opacité et silence valsaient ensemble. Chacun distillait, à sa façon, une atmosphère acide et étouffante. Tout deux répandaient un plantureux brouillard qui aveuglait ouïe, vue ainsi qu'esprit. Les sens, outre le toucher et l'odorat, demeuraient perdus dans la brume. Quant à l'esprit, un sort venimeux l'attendait : l'enfermement dans une cage glacée, vidéede raison et marquée d'anxiété.

Une grotte, froide, éteinte et isolée ; voilà où elle gisait.

Ce qui l'entourait : le vide. Il y avait son anatomie, immobile depuis son arrivée. Son regard, confus et enroulé d'incertitudes. Cette agitation affichée qui agglutinait son expression effacée. Son pouls détraqué qui tambourinait, crescendo. Cette sueur naissante dont les gouttes ruisselaient, craintives. Ses globules rouges qui coulaient d'une furieuse avancée dans les organes, fumants.

Les repères s'effritaient. La nervosité grimpait. La peur s'installait.

Mais autre chose bouillonnait, dans les veines : une douce excitation.

Elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce étiolée.

Non.**_  
><em>**

Il y avait _lui_.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

Et sa voix, malicieuse et pernicieuse.

« J'commençais à en avoir marre de t'attendre fuckin'manager. »

La tonalité était si notoire, si enveloppante.

Yeux clos, cœur battant, la rouquine exerça une virulente pression dans son corps pour refroidir la brûlante tiédeur de sa chair. Elle inspira puis expira de légères bouffées d'air. L'oxygène, bienfaisante, pénétra ses narines. Avec frivolité il perfora les poumons puis fora les organes. A son contact les membres se détendirent. La pression qui les dilatait se dégonfla. Une sensation tranquillisante longea les artères. Le muscle cardiaque adopta une rythmique moins passionnée. Petit à petit le contrôle revenait mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à annihiler ce sentiment rongeur de domination. Ses éruptives émotions eurent pendant un latent moment l'emprise sur elle. Toujours la jeune femme était parvenue à nouer et à solidifier un certain sang froid. Le cas échéant, la cocotte explosait pour des causes ou des raisons exceptionnelles. Elle ne le montrait jamais, mais, durant un temps elle fut particulièrement fière de parvenir à contenir ses débordants sentiments. Avoir la maîtrise de soi, une aptitude et une qualité qui se travaillait, qu'on domptait, qui demandait une persévérance continue et qui, surtout, imposait de fastidieux et écrasants efforts. Alors oui, quand enfin elle eut acquise cette suprématie, son cœur gonfla, comblé.

Mais cela ne dura guère longtemps.

Car elle rencontra Hiruma Yôichi, insolite personnage qui fissura d'une vicieuse facilité sa précieuse maîtrise. Elle qui pensait sa faculté absolue, obtenue, l'avait vue se fracturer de toute part et ce avec une douloureuse violence. Ce jour où elle fut confrontée pour la première fois à ce titanesque lycéen, elle perdit à jamais cet inestimable self-contrôle. Elle le méprisa, pour ça. A chaque fois il parvenait à la faire sortir de ses prestigieux gonds. Il ne s'arrêtait que lorsque sa présence, à elle, se faisait absente. Dès lors où elle se (re)trouvait dans son champ de vision, son impérissable et terrible manège reprenait, inlassable. A croire qu'il éprouvait un délicieux plaisir à la voir aussi fumante ! Oui, il adorait ça. Dans ces moments intempestifs, son laiteux visage s'ornait de cet espiègle et horrible sourire carnassier. La lueur, dans ses yeux, étincelait de malice et de satisfaction contenue. Parfois, elle avait même droit à la cerise : son rire, orgueilleux, satirique. Alors l'envie de l'égorger ou de l'étriper faisait son chemin. Pire, cela devenait un profond désir. Souvent dans ses rêves elle s'était vue en train de le secouer comme un orangina. Il n'y avait aucune retenue : une sulfureuse et jouissive agressivité entourait le geste. Une chose qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout était une vision, possible dans l'imaginaire, où elle offrait à ce satanique blond une magistrale et magnifique mandale qui, en deux trois mouvements, tuait son caquètement horripilant. Quel bien fou, jouissif, que de penser ces situations. Puis elle revenait, dans cette dure et figée réalité qui tant de fois fut revisitée, réinventée d'une toute autre façon. Cela avait une saveur amère, presque désagréable, de voir que le réel avait un certain mal à se conjuguer aux rêves. C'était lui, Hiruma Yôichi, qui fut le premier à lui faire goûter cette acidulée vérité.

Un véritable enfoiré qu'il fut.

Au début.

Car bientôt il devint autre chose.

Une chose qui tout d'abord parut totalement incohérente, inconcevable. Rien qu'à imaginer une seconde la chose relevait tout bêtement et simplement du grotesque. Puis, le temps, les mots, l'attitude, les actes soulevèrent au fur et à mesure le voile qui couvrait Hiruma Yôichi. Ce qui restait précieusement terré était peu à peu percé. Alors un mouvement s'opéra, dans les sentiments. Et cette autre chose restait insensée ne fut plus aussi invraisemblable ou burlesque. Elle prenait sens. Puis, le désir naquit. Il n'était plus question d'une idée, mais bien d'une envie, fiévreuse, décidée. Ce drastique bouleversement s'établit en tout impunité et ce sans que l'adoratrice des choux ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Jamais elle ne sut – et ne saura – à quel instant précis tout culbuta.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ou demandé de m'attendre, Hiruma. »

Les pupilles s'ouvrirent. Le ton était neutre, calme.

« Ké ké ké. »

Ce rire diablotin troua le mutisme plombant qui les cajolait. Emmitouflé dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'obscurité, le joueur était invisible aux yeux de la rouquine. Le quarterback semblait être partout et nul part à la fois. Sa voix, aux notes piteusement railleuses, s'étalait avec puissance dans la pièce. Les sons partaient d'un seul point mais s'étalaient de toute leur longueur par la suite. L'emplacement exact du capitaine restait intouchable. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Maître des lieux, il l'était sans conteste.

Sa présence impalpable, le luciférien exerçait un contrôle. Il trônait, dominant. Avoir l'emprise sur l'autre était en plus d'un art maîtrisé à la perfection une satisfaction rayonnante pour le joueur. Surtout quand celui-ci parvenait à insuffler une forme de supériorité sur la jeune femme, elle qui sans cesse essayait de passer outre son autorité. C'était pour lui une sorte de challenge, de distraction que de la pousser toujours plus près du bord. Quel amusement divin il en retirait.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici ? »

Au départ, comme tous, elle ne saisissait pas le sens de son attitude, de ses mises en scène. Pour elle et pour les autres cela était l'œuvre d'un aliéné, d'un dérangé. Puis, au fil du temps découlé, cette brute image se déforma. Côtoyer jour après jour cet indécrottable lycéen lui permit de comprendre. Les piques, l'attitude provocante ainsi que les sarcasmes étaient des instruments. Elle, et tous les autres, étaient des pions. Il mettait en place un jeu. De manipulations, d'illusions. Ainsi une complète et insatiable emprise s'opérait. Desseins ainsi qu'ambitions devenaient possibles et cela par la mécanique du jeu qui tournait, tournait toujours sans être une seule fois enraillée.

Comme maintenant.

Elle était son pion. Depuis le début. Elle le savait. La véritable interrogation ne se trouvait pas dans le pourquoi. Une seule chose importait : le rôle endossé, attribué. N'était-elle qu'un pion ? Anodin ? Sans valeur ni importance ? Et qui, comme la plupart, était prit, utilisé puis jeté ?

« Fallait bien que quelque chose pousse ces fuckin'trouillards à entrer dans cette baraque. »

Quel ton indifférent, sans considération.

« Et le mot ? demanda d'une voix plus forte et ceinturée d'aigreur la protectrice du nabot. Lui aussi n'était qu'un subterfuge, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'pensais pas qu't'étais aussi perspicace fuckin'manager. »

Il n'avait aucune gêne, et en ressentait encore moins, à ficeler avec autant de naturel et de simplicité sa voix dans la moquerie.

_Bah oui, pourquoi prendre des gants ? Après tout, exaspérer – et blesser par la même occasion – la fuckin'manager est une chose des plus naturelles et des plus habituelles qu'il soit. Pourquoi s'emmerder à foutre des convenances ou à être moins désinvolte et con ? Y a pas d'intérêt ! Et puis y aurait plus d'fun ni de spleen. Le but, avant tout, c'est bien d'faire mal, non ?_

A bout, elle y venait. Les nerfs craquelaient. Un sang acide coulait. Les doigts formaient une boule, crispés. Le regard, nimbé d'une piquante irritation, flambait avec médiocrité. Une crème, où il sentait bon la doucereuse amertume, s'étalait sur le visage éteint de la rouquine.

_Quelle conne, vraiment._

Naïve, aussi. Pourquoi être déçue, enragée ou même blessée ? C'était du Hiruma Yôichi. Et rien d'autre.

_Tu t'attendais à la sérénade peut-être ?  
><em>

Des marionnettes, tous l'étaient. Même elle. Et **elle le savait**. Il en avait toujours été ainsi – et le sera sans doute à jamais. Les cordes tissées bougeaient aux mains d'un renommé manipulateur. Donc manipulation il y avait. C'était incontestable. Pourtant, il eut un soupçon vif d'espoir, d'attente. Accrochée avec hargne à cette tourbillonnante croyance, la jeune femme n'avait pu l'effacer, tirer un trait. L'espoir était plus volumineux, plus désireux que l'empoisonnante réalité du personnage. Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré être autre chose.

_Ben maintenant tu l'as, ta réponse._

« J'n'ai été qu'un foutu appât. »

Une note sèche et amère picorait les mots.

« Enfin de compte je reste un pion comme un autre. »

_Et tu le resteras.  
><em>

La voix écartelait l'espérance à présent dissolue. Il n'y avait plus d'illusion. Seulement une brûlante et indigeste réalité.

« Tu n'es qu'un fumier Yôichi. »

Les mots coulèrent. Sans retenue. La colère, trop souvent esclave de la raison et du refoulement, fulmina. Aujourd'hui les chaînes inhibitrices se concassèrent d'une incoercible brutalité. Plus question de se taire ni d'exiler cette fiévreuse poussée d'acrimonie. Terminé la pudeur, les non-dits, l'autocensure. Elle ne pouvait plus.

La limite fut franchie.

Plusieurs secondes tombèrent sans qu'aucun son ne soit divulgué. Une atmosphère, froide, purulente caressait le(s) corps. Mamori cribla ce pâteux silence d'un soupir, abattue. Il n'avait pas bougé ou même prononcé un traître mot. Rien ; le vide. L'insulte, aussi tranchante fut-elle, ne le fit pas sourciller un instant. Il s'en moquait. D'elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, penser, faire.

Oui. Elle n'était qu'un jeton. Dérisoire. Sans vertu ni intérêt. Utilisé puis jeté. Comme tous les autres.

Le message avait été clair. Mieux, il s'inscrivit d'un tracé inflexible dans l'esprit. Pour ne jamais être oublié ni effacé.

« J'ai une question à te poser. »

_Oh c'est pas vrai : le muet parle ! _

Bien qu'étonnée de cette inespérée et brutale prise de parole, la gobeuse de choux porta son attention sur la voix. Une fois les sons déversaient, ceux-ci mourraient dans l'immédiat. La tonalité ne semblait plus émanait de toute part mais bien d'un point unique.

Il s'était déplacé.

_Miracle ! _

Des pas, feutrés, flegmes résonnaient.

Il se rapprochait.

De plus en plus.

Puis, tout se tut.

« Faire l'amour dans le noir et avec un inconnu. Si l'occasion se présentait, le ferais-tu, fuckin'manager ? »

_Oh. .  
><em>

En un temps record le faciès de la rousse passa du blême au pourpre.

« Que...No...C'est...Tu... »

Aussi cramoisie qu'un peau rouge, la protectrice du nabot balbutiait, totalement décontenancée. La phrase eut un effet coup de poing : congélation de l'espace et du temps, estomac cisaillé, respiration hachée, yeux exorbités. Il eut un effarement des plus bouillonnants qui fut par la suite troqué contre une foudroyante incrédulité. Les lettres dansaient telles des girouettes, boxaient, rôtissaient, tamponnaient et se déchiraient comme jamais dans la tête. Ces terribles mots dénudaient un sens digne d'une – petite – bombe atomique qui, une fois larguée, offrait un majestueux carnage. Le résultat : la lucidité – gage de raison – se démantelait tandis que la notion du réel, distordue, devenait lieu de l'improbable et de l'incohérence. Les repères étaient déboussolés, détraqués, paralysés. Ce qui aux alentours subsistait fut rayé aussi sec. Dans l'esprit n'existait que cette obsédante sensation de stupéfaction ainsi que cette vipérine question. Les cordes vocales ne camouflaient aucune tromperie ou raillerie. Non. C'était tout bonnement une pure et cassante spontanéité.

« Qu…... Pardon ! » tonitrua-t-elle en se tournant vers l'athlète, ahurie.

Ce fut là le seul mot qui dégrafa les lèvres jusqu'alors closes de la jeune femme. Pour l'instant trop d'ébullition éclaboussait. La fanatique des choux était dans l'incapacité de forger une phrase complète, linéaire ou même cohérente.

« T'as très bien entendu. »

Un certain temps découla avant que s'amorce la réplique chevrotante de la rousse.

« Non, Hiruma. Je comprends pas. C'est une blague ? »

Dans le timbre était distillé un ton affolé, presque implorant.

« J'suis plus que sérieux fuckin'manager.»

Il ne plaisantait pas. Un rare sérieux englobait sa voix. Aucune diablerie ne résidait dans le tilleul de ses yeux. Bien au contraire. Les prunelles reflétaient une profonde et marquante sincérité. Il n'y avait plus d'artifices, de duperie.

Le masque tombait ; le voile se levait.

« Oui eh ben moi j'suis totalement larguée Hiruma, affirma-t-elle en vrillant ses pupilles dans les siennes. D'un coup tu me sors ce...truc alors même que j'suis en train d'exprimer mon exaspération vis-à-vis de toi et du peu de considération que j'ai à ton égard. Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? »

Son regard le fusillait. Sa voix grondait, impétueuse. Elle en avait marre, de lui et de son horripilante manie de toujours agir en fonction de ses envies. Seul comptait son intérêt. L'autre, il ne le prenait jamais en considération.

« Réponds à la question. » somma avec la plus grande insolence le capitaine.

_Il s'fout d'nous, là._

Tout ce qui avait été dit, ou plutôt vociféré, tomba dans le vide. L'oubli était total, presque royal. Pas même les tympans n'arrachèrent un bout de la phrase. Pour l'occasion sûrement avaient-ils mis la sourdine. Rien alors ne pouvait être retenu ou écouté. Ainsi il était aisé de jouer les sourds et de, surtout, enfumer les quelconques et pittoresques revendications de l'autre. Traiter ou même entendre les quérulences extérieures n'apportait pas grand intérêt. Pour lui. Comme toujours.

Elle serra les dents, les poings. Il la poussait, **encore**. Une fois ne – lui – suffisait pas. Sans doute que la deuxième procurait un nuage de distraction plus pimenté.

Mais il n'aura pas ce fallacieux plaisir. Pas cette fois.

_Inspire._

_Expire.  
><em>

L'ébullition chuta. Plus question d'être enlisée dans l'aven décousu des émotions. Les doigts défirent la boule crispante du courroux. Elle ne sortira plus de ses gonds. La mâchoire, détendue de nouveau, dévissa les molaires. Assez de s'emporter. Le pouls pulsa, régulier dans ses coups. A elle, maintenant, de faire preuve de calme et de clairvoyance. Le regard perdit l'éclat incandescent de l'animosité. Contrôle et réserve feront loi. Les muscles n'eurent plus ce besoin abusif d'oxygène. Comme autrefois, l'impassibilité nichera en ses gestes. L'ardeur de la chair plongea dans une eau tiède qui, de ses gouttes fraîches, inclina la température corporelle. Elle fera en sorte de préserver et de couver le plus longtemps possible son sang-froid.

Il ne devait plus être le seul maître de lui-même.

« Ca rime à quoi, tout ça ? »

_Mais t'es conne ma parole. Tu vois pas qu'c'est une façon moins crue de dire qu'il a envie de toi ? Ah, j'avais oublié. Toi tu t'attendais à la sérénade, pas à ce qu'il te saute dessus. C'est sûr qu'ça fait une – sacrée – différence. Mais tu vas pas nous chier une pendule pour ça, si ? Surtout que, faut l'avouer, t'attends qu'ça, hein, Mamo ? _

Un léger rouge fumé s'éparpilla en toute impunité sur les joues rosies de la jeune femme. Quelle perfide conscience qui soufflait une frétillante et masquée vérité. Dans l'esprit vrombissaient les désirs cachés et les rêves inavoués. Ce qui ne l'aidait nullement. Alors qu'elle s'imposait l'indifférence et la retenue, ses frémissants sentiments remontaient. Elle-même se lançait des poignards aiguisés. A croire que le destin jouait avec et contre elle. Malgré l'acharnement divin et psychologique elle parvint à reprendre contenance ainsi qu'à gommer cette incandescente couche vermillonne.

Elle ne flancherait plus.

« Réponds et tu sauras. »

A travers les mots tambourinait un sursaut de sévérité mêlé d'un brin de neutralité. La voix tintait avec calme. Derrière une idée traînait. Dans ses yeux mijotait un dessein particulier, calculé, déterminé. Aussi têtu qu'un âne, il s'obstinait dans cette crépitante et conquérante résolution. Sa force, il la tirait de là. Peu importait la morale, l'éthique, l'intérêt ou l'autre. Chaque action, geste, parole s'acheminait vers cette fin préparée avec tant de méticulosité et de force. Toujours le projet cloué parvenait à être concrétisé, quel qu'il était. Il faisait preuve d'une claquante patience qui souvent prêtait à l'ovation mais qui, avant tout, faisait frémir. Impossible il était, pour elle, de lire en lui. Trop souvent il la noyait dans une eau brumeuse et vaseuse. Sans direction, elle n'arrivait pas à nager ni même à savoir où elle allait. Aveugle, elle le devenait durant un pointilleux moment ses repères se démantelaient. Aucune prévision n'était possible avec Hiruma Yôichi dont l'impulsivité déboussolait tant elle pétillait d'espièglerie et d'ingéniosité. L'ennui ne prêtait sens, chez lui. Toujours il distordait la logique. Quant à la barrière de l'infaisable ou même de la démence celles-ci se voûtaient entre ses mains.

Il étonnait, effrayait mais, surtout, fascinait.

« Oui, je le ferais. »

Un parfum délicat de sérieux embaumait les orbes azurés. Quelques bénignes palpitations toquèrent. Leur regard s'enroulait l'un dans l'autre. Une bille singulière y miroitait. Un silence profond, presque voluptueux, limait leur corps. Pendant un précieux moment ils furent projetés ailleurs, loin de cette ambiance houleuse et putride de la maison hantée.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

« Mais seulement si cet inconnu c'est toi, Yôichi. »

Jamais la voix ne tira avec autant de force la corde de la sincérité. Alors que l'expression faciale maintenait la couche compacte de tranquillité, à l'intérieur le cœur pianotait, furieux. Le pas était franchi. Elle les plaçait, tout deux, sur une route inconnue et litigieuse. A lui, à présent, de choisir s'il l'arpentait ou la contournait.

Le jeu prenait fin.

L'acariâtre silence s'étirait le malaise gonflait.

Il restait immobile, sans expression.

Le doute éclata. Aurait-elle dû ? L'incertitude enfla. Mettre à nu ses sentiments était-ce une erreur ? La peur grignota. Et si, pour lui, il n'y avait rien ? Le regret immergea.

_Mais il va se bouger le cul oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus à ce gland ! C'est pas assez explicite p't'être !_

Un sourire, vainqueur, arrogant, fendit son visage. Les lèvres se dégrafaient. Son air narquois apparut à nouveau.

_Oh le con.  
><em>

Dans un mouvement maîtrisé et lent, les pas aplatirent la distance qui, depuis le début, les avait écartés l'un de l'autre.

Il se rapprochait, elle reculait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! _

Les battements pilonnaient comme un pétulant marteau piqueur. A mesure que le joueur avançait, les joues de la rouquine étaient en proie à une bouillonnante rubéfaction qui, délicieuse, s'allongeait toute à son aise.

Puis le dos percuta un mur.

Le sourire s'effaça.

L'avancée se congela.

Rien autour ne tintait outre deux respirations, l'une contrôlée et l'autre affolée.

Aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse bien cuite, la manager étendit sa décontenance dans les perles malicieuses du capitaine. Son cerveau fut alors bloqué ; elle ne réfléchit plus durant une multitude de secondes.

Quel souffle tiède et si suave qui picotait son cou féminin. Ce contact incandescent et vertigineux la fit frissonner de tout son corps. La pittoresque proximité établie entre eux fut enivrante, brûlante.

Le geste bombé de lenteur, les lèvres du blond frôlèrent ses joues et vinrent s'amorcer juste devant la cavité de son oreille droite.

« Prouve-le moi. »

* * *

><p><em>Vas-y Mamo, montre-lui que ta langue sert pas qu'à juste dire tout et n'importe quoi ! J'sens que pour une fois, ça va lui plaire à ce con de démon.<em>

_Hé ouais, j'vous laisse là, plantés, avec cette phrase trèèèèèèèès équivoque._

_Ca s'émoustille tout ça, hein ?_

_Faut bien qu'ils se décoincent un peu, vous croyez pas ? _

_Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre, le 4ème, celui-ci est en cours d'écriture. J'vais tenter de le clôturer en moins d'un mois._

_Prions !_

_Aussi, je te remercie **PetiteSaki** d'avoir mis cette histoire en alerte, preuve concrète que tu me suis. Ca fait très plaisir de voir que tu portes un quelconque intérêt à mon récit. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (comme les précédents) t'a été plaisant à lire. _

_Et puis aussi **merci à vous**, lecteurs cachés qui me suivent et me lisent dans l'ombre._

_J'vous dis à dans plusieurs semaines pour l'acheminement de cette histoire franchement abracadabrante ! _

_Soyez au rendez-vous mes cocos !_


	4. Chaptitre 4

_27 pages...27 PAGES ! C'est du grand Oh My God j'vous dis ! Waouh... J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi gros... J'suis assez ébahie. J'sens que ça va en rebuter un certain nombre mais bon, tant pis. Ils manqueront quelque chose ! (mouais enfin, ça c'est moi qui l'dis. D'ailleurs, j'ai longuement réfléchi et hésité à scander en deux le chap'. Au final j'ai décidé de tout garder pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas séparer. Pour moi cela cassait la dynamique ainsi que la narration du chap'. C'est un choix, tout connement. Après, est-ce judicieux ou pas, bah, à vous d'en juger j'ai envi de dire:) _

_ N'empêche, j'suis très heureuse de vous livrer (certes un peu tardivement…..*sifflote*) ce chapitre qui a été très agréable à écrire. Y se passe pas mal de choses : de la romance, l'action, des révélations, un brin de mystère, de l'humour et surtout un succulent sadisme (mwahaha, que j'adore ce mot) ; le cocktail parfait quoi. N'empêche, j'suis fière car comme promis j'vous offre ce majestueux (na mais écoutez-moi...) chap' en moins d'un mois ! Si ça c'est pas magnifique et prodigieux ! _

_ Bon stop au moulin à parole (c'est plus possible nom de Dieu...)_

_ J'vous remets le lien du morceau au cas où le coeur vous en dirait de le réécouter une dernière fois : .com/watch?v=HXI5B1sMwm4 (c'est un lien youtube)  
><em>

_ J'vous souhaite, chers lecteurs et lectrices, une pulpeuse et pétillante lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**** : N'hésitez pas, repasser ! Dans la maison hantée **

« Su...zu...na... »

Souffle court, il gela la course.

Cinq minutes furent prises.

L'oxygène fourmilla dans les muscles. La sueur dégoulina sur les bords de peau. Une sensation d'épuisement becqueta les articulations. La chair fut rissolée à point. Ça cognait sec dans la cage thoracique. Aucune pensée ne voguait. Il y avait comme un vide délicat dans l'esprit. La fatigue, dominante, le dardait de toute part.

Il était en feu.

La chevauchée traça sans détour, enflamma le corps et grignota les minutes. Ses jambes avaient signalé l'arrêt, lacérées. Pourtant, il avait continué, cheminant avec la même férocité qu'au premier mouvement. Pas même la douleur n'était parvenue à figer cette pernicieuse ruée. Elle avait eu beau tanguer aussi puissamment qu'un tambour, il ne l'écouta pas. Qu'importait la rythmique, les pensées restaient prisonnières d'autre chose. Une émotion vorace, acrimonieuse et parfois malsaine s'infiltrait en toute pudeur dans l'esprit. Elle égouttait un parfum savoureux d'inquiétude qui, une fois distillé, ceinturait l'atout épique dans un bouillon fallacieux d'anxiété et d'incertitudes. Alors de piquantes interrogations commencèrent à jouer ensemble d'une musique bourdonnante. Ces notes, sournoises, le hantèrent. Impossible il lui était de mettre sous silence ces fourbes questions qui prenaient un gourmet plaisir à lui rappeler la froide réalité :

Suzuna avait disparu. Sous ses yeux.

Cette putride maison l'avait emportée puis engouffrée dans les profondeurs du noir. Cette vision l'avait glacé d'horreur. Le pic d'effroi qui dans la seconde le paralysa vint, dans la seconde suivante, l'électrocuter ; il ne pensa pas mais cavala. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Il fallait juste et seulement courir. Rien n'importait plus que cette action. Cette impulsion de course jugée si familière et banale prenait un tout autre sens pour Sena. Par cet impulsif et maîtrisé mouvement, un sentiment de profonde liberté écumait ses veines. Dès l'instant où il s'élançait, une vertigineuse force l'englobait tout entier. Tout lui semblait alors possible, accessible. Chaque enjambée découpait les fils qui depuis des lunes le ficelaient dans le rôle du faiblard. Courir fut la découverte de la puissance, de l'assurance ainsi que du plaisir de vivre. La première fois qu'il goûta à ces vivifiantes sensations il fut comme poignardé. Ce fut térébrant, inopiné et tout à la fois friand que de baigner dans cette marre de liberté.

Seule la course lui procurait un telle sensation de confiance, de volonté et de réussite. C'était un moyen, pour lui, de s'estimer puis d'évoluer. Et il savait que pour retrouver la patineuse il lui faudrait courir à s'en déchirer les tissus musculaires. Sa témérité brûlait. Tout comme son regard, nimbé d'une bille coruscante. Une bulle opulente d'intrépidité grossissait.

Qu'importait le temps ou les risques.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

C'était vital.

Pour lui.

Aucun doute persistait.

La foi tournait le dos à l'insatiable certitude.

C'était un fait.

Il la trouverait.

Gonflé à bloc, le brun arpenta le couloir. Les pas prirent une allure docile, silencieuse ; il marchait. Quelques bougeoirs plantés sur les côtés recouvraient d'une chétive aurore l'épais manteau de l'obscurité. La luminosité restait limitée, presque apeurée. D'où une avancée progressive et mesurée. Le regard, quant à lui, tentait d'apposer les repères : une moquette tailladée de part et d'autre, pas de tapisserie, seulement une matière boisée et vieillie, un espace étroit, l'absence de portes ou même d'objets, aucune trace d'un quelconque tableau, juste une traînée étouffante de poussière, des chandeliers piégés dans la pâteuse toile des araignées, un bois écorché ainsi qu'un silence morbide. Traîner dans pareil couloir apportait un délicat frisson à l'épiderme. Sena n'était pas tranquille et encore moins rassuré. Mais il avançait – à pas modérés. Ses sens, aux aguets, déployaient une délicieuse efficacité : il écoutait, attentif à ce qui l'entourait. La moindre réverbération gonflait l'attention qui, tatillonne, ne laissait rien lui échapper. Il ne courrait pas et pourtant en lui s'écoulait une fulminante détermination. Qu'importait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. La posture de défense ou d'attaque se mettra en place dans l'instant. Aucune hésitation ni même de tremblement ne l'engloutiront.

Non.

Il était paré, prêt.

A tout.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le champion de course fit un bond magistral.

Enfin, presque à tout.

Le cri, glacial, pétrifia d'une sauvagerie inouïe l'éclair ambulant qui, l'expression totalement roide, voyait ses yeux autant que sa bouche devenir ovales. Plus aucun mouvement ne s'opéra, outre le mouvement incoercible et fanatique de la pompe cardiaque.

« Non non non non ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Sans crier gare une fusée à la crinière brunante fonça telle une véritable furie vers le joueur. La vitesse était prépondérante, prestigieuse. Pendant un instant le coureur crut voir en ce boulet de canon sa course insoutenable. Puis l'illusion se fissura en une seconde. Devant lui quelqu'un chargeait, courroucé. C'était si rapide, si irréaliste. Il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre, de penser et encore moins de décoller du sol.

Il put seulement voir. Mais cela seul suffit car ce qu'il vit creva en une fraction de seconde cet état d'enracinement.

« Suzuna ! »

Les lèvres s'ouvrirent d'une virulente spontanéité, une sonorité soulagée y découlant.

Elle ouvra les yeux.

Le vit.

La chevauchée se figea.

Deux regards s'étalèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Le cœur boxa, exalté.

Un velouté silence les caressa.

Un mètre les écartait.

La respiration ondula, langoureuse.

Quelques secondes tombèrent.

La patineuse ne tint plus.

Elle céda.

Le désir prit le dessus.

Elle s'avança puis enlaça le brun, son visage se nichant dans le creux de son cou masculin.

« Je suis si contente de te voir. »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air, légers. La voix murmurait avec onctuosité et s'enrobait d'une voluptueuse sincérité. Ce qui le troubla. Le geste, éclaté d'impulsivité, le dérouta au point qu'il crut, durant un flatulent moment, ce mouvement préfabriqué, fictif. Puis la réalité l'embrocha d'une divine bestialité.

Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Et cette phrase, poivrée, fiévreuse, goûteuse. Quelle piquante tonalité qui tout à la fois érodait sa chair grisée et le prenait au dépourvu. Il ne s'était guère attendu à de pareilles réactions. Décontenancé, il l'était. Mais, avant tout, il était embrasé. Il croquait avec une méticuleuse ivresse cette velouteuse étreinte.

« Moi aussi Suzuna. »

Il enferma ses bras autour d'elle, sa voix émiettant un son frémissant.

Un sourire fleuri pendait à la commissure des lèvres féminines. L'envie, croquante, avait eu raison d'elle. Elle n'avait pas hésité à décadenasser le verrou. Ô diable la contingence, le jugement, l'après des choses. Elle en avait marre. Cette infernale contenue l'évidait. Persister à calfeutrer ses huileuses avidités devenait un infectieux effort. Elle y arrivait de moins en moins. C'était si difficile à contenir, à enfermer. Elle avait lâché prise, réalisant. Son véritable désir gisait dans l'ouverture des sentiments, non dans le confinement.

Et quelle explosion de plaisir à _le _saisir. Le contact était d'une sensualité libertine, féerique. Attaché l'un à l'autre, chacun écoutait avec une lénifiante attention le cœur canonnait, volcanique. Un coulis érotique tombait dans la rivière des globules rouges. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. La tiédeur de leur chair dégageait une senteur enivrante. Ils dégustaient ce halo suffocant de volupté. L'instant s'accorda sur l'éternité, l'infini. C'était si savoureux, si précieux d'être à la portée de l'être aimé(e).

Emmitouflée dans ce délectable cocon de bien-être, la fanatique des patins resserra son étreinte.

Elle l'aimait.

D'un amour gourmand.

Le rejet n'avait plus sa place. Il n'importait plus.

Elle savourait.

La peur, marquée au fer rouge, se déficelait.

Enfin.

L'orbe noisette de ses yeux clôturé, le joueur huma en toute lenteur cette odeur délicieusement féminine. L'effluve, pétillante et douce à la fois, envahissait ses narines. Il y devina du gingembre ainsi qu'un soupçon de vanille. Ce parfum, harmonieux, l'enivrait tout entier. Elle sentait bon, terriblement bon. Une galvanisante chaleur effrita ses joues échauffées. Il inspira une tonifiante bouffée d'oxygène puis expira, béat.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu disloquer ce vivifiant et luxurieux contact.

Pourtant, ce fut ce qu'il fit sans le vouloir.

Ses prunelles s'ouvrirent, molles.

La fièvre galopante quitta d'un coup le corps.

Une chose percuta l'œil du joueur.

Tout appétit charnel fut alors perdu.

Son regard resta aimanté au sol, obnubilé.

Un froid, piquant, le gifla.

L'inaperçu devint tout à coup apparent.

La vision lui glaça le sang.

C'était pourtant flagrant, terrifiant.

Il pâlit.

Comment ne pas remarquer ?

Ce corps inerte.

« Su…..Suzuna….. »

Le ton flageolant de l'athlète releva la tête de la brunette. Flétri, le visage du sportif fut griffonné de couleurs blafardes. Son fleuré et benoît sourire qui la faisait tant frémir n'était plus.

« Que…que fait ce corps accroché à ta cheville ? »

La phrase prit son temps avant de rosser l'esprit quelque peu oisif de la sulfureuse acrobate. Sourcils froissés, la lycéenne s'extirpa de l'emprise doucereuse. Son regard dévia alors à l'arrière et plus spécialement sur les mollets bombés.

« Est-il... »

La voix, chevrotante, grignota le silence plus que maladroit et suffocant qui s'installait.

« Non ! se précipita d'exclamer la pom-pom. Non non, il est juste assommé. »

Un nuage d'anxiété aiguillonnait pourtant la note vocale qui se voulait confiante, rassurante.

« Enfin, je crois….. »

Un doute claqua. La sûreté tout comme la certitude n'étaient au final qu'une cristalline utopie.

« Comment il est arrivé là ? »

Ses yeux, agglutinés à la silhouette sclérosée, firent face de nouveau au regard châtaignier du coureur. Une incommode lueur suait. Elle y lisait son trouble, perfide. Quant à la tonalité rocailleuse de sa voix, celle-ci transpirait d'incrédulité et de sobriété. Un calme maîtrisé et tout à la fois retenu l'enclavait.

« Je sais pas. D'un coup il a surgi de l'obscurité et m'a sautée dessus. Paniquée, j'ai couru à toute allure en espérant qu'il me lâcherait et c'est à ce moment que je suis tombée sur toi. »

Le récit conté était nu de toute nervosité; n'y ronronnait qu'une douce neutralité.

« Je sais pas pourquoi il s'est jeté sur moi. Il a juste déboulé de nulle part et ne m'a plus lâchée d'une semelle. C'était comme s'il essayait de m'entraîner quelque part. »

Il écoutait, l'oreille vigilante aux dires. Bien que les mots coulaient avec clarté et compréhension, il n'y dénichait aucune logique. Depuis qu'il eut posé pied en ce lieu talé plus rien ne lui sembla cohérent ni même intelligible. Au-dessus d'eux une impondérable ombre planait : l'impromptu. Devenue bête noire, celle-ci les traquait sans relâche. A l'affût, ils se devaient de l'être à chaque souffle expié. Le maestro de cette symphonie baroque ne vêtait pas n'importe quelle identité après tout. Son capitaine prévoyait quelque chose. Un plan, il y en avait toujours un avec lui. La question qui alors habitait l'esprit était d'estimer l'essence même de ce dessein édifié avec tant d'habileté et de duplicité. Jamais, ou très rarement, quiconque s'aventurait sur la route houleuse de la finalité. Hiruma ne laissait personne entrevoir les raisons ou les causes de ses manigances.

« T'as pu voir son visage ? »

Accroupie, la jeune brune se hâta d'enlever cette inconfortable main qui lui entortillait le pied droit. Ce contact, minime, la fit grelotter. Elle recula de quelques pas, mal à l'aise.

« Non. »

Sa réponse, qui avant d'être prononcée laissa perler plusieurs secondes, ne fut pas une surprise. Il s'y attendait. Le visage de l'inconnu(e), fardé d'un masque nô*, apparaissait comme celui d'un démon. L'identité était parfaitement masquée. Une flamboyante couche grenat accoutrait la totalité de la figure. Deux ventrus et gras sourcils se pliaient avec une désagréable férocité. L'orbe ténébreux des yeux étincelait d'une frissonnante lueur. Cette rondelette pupille fixait sans détour. Une fois sa bille clinquante clouée dans le regard, une emprise démoniaque s'emparait alors sur l'esprit, l'ensorcelant, le piétinant. Bestialité, cruauté ainsi que sévérité ruisselaient à travers les courbes bedonnantes du masque. Un nez joufflu trônait au centre, dominant. A ses côtés plusieurs tracés empâtés et sombrement disgracieux s'allongeaient de part et d'autre. Courbé à son maximum, le front enjolivait un peu plus cette grondante et satanique aura. Une auburn chevelure roulait jusqu'au bassin. Quant aux vêtements, une même teinture régentait, l'ébène. Seule la matière différait : du tissu pour le pantalon ainsi que de la soie pour le gilet à manches courtes.

Une symbolique traînait en arrière plan de cette malfaisante expression. Et ce déguisement des plus curieux titilla quelques revenantes questions, notamment le pourquoi. Son regard noisette toujours épinglé au corps voilé d'identité, le joueur US fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sena ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Mieux, il agit comme s'il n'avait rien perçu de l'interrogation et continua d'avancer vers la silhouette.

La lycéenne le dévisagea, troublée de son comportement ; les courbes masculines de son visage reflétaient une marquante réflexion.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

A son tour il vint se mettre à niveau de l'inconnu(e), ses genoux répandant dans cette sentencieuse mutité un craquement osseux.

« Peut-être. »

Alors que les doigts cheminaient avec une haletante lenteur vers le faciès luciférien, une voix lointaine figea les deux Devil.

« MAIS PUTAIN DEGAGE 'SPECE DE TRAVLO DE MEEERDE ! »

Un nom commun pianota dans l'esprit.

Aucun ne sourcilla ou ne tira les cordes vocales.

Il eut seulement un mouvement, vif, intrépide.

Sans crier gare, l'éclair ambulant saisit avec une rare violence la main de la brunette puis fusa, hâtif, en direction de cette criarde tonalité.

Le temps alors se gela.

Une sensation délicieuse de fraîcheur râpa la peau laiteuse de la patineuse. La vitesse, vertigineuse, brossait sa tignasse en arrière. Il y avait comme une claque glacée dans l'air. Cette fougueuse vélocité bouleversait le tempo monotone de la respiration. Bientôt une délirante chaleur arrosa l'hémoglobine. Suzuna eut la chair de poule, excitée. Quelle effarouchante impulsivité. Les pas, célestes et tout à la fois agressifs, marquaient le sol avec puissance ; celui-ci crépitait. La course prenait une allure planante. Tout devenait flou ; le décor s'effaçait. Il ne restait que lui. Et sa poigne, chaudement ferme. Bien que l'anatomie du joueur paraissait frêle, sommaire, la main, elle, était bien celle d'un – jeune – homme. Il l'emmenait avec frivolité dans sa chevauchée. Pour la première fois.

Un sourire conquis vagabonda sur les lèvres rosées de la sœur Taki.

Il courait, impétueux. Il courait, enivré. Il courait, passionné.

Une frétillante et délicate virilité l'enrobait. Elle sentait sa chair, à elle, brûler d'un désir indocile. Il n'était plus ce gamin ni ce larbin des premiers temps. Son air innocent et peureux était gommé. A la place ses traits dessinaient l'assurance. Un soupçon de naïveté cependant stationnait. Seulement, cette bonifiante candeur s'accordait avec une séduisante témérité, non (plus) avec une gloutonne timidité.

Il avait mûri, joliment d'ailleurs.

« TU M'AURAS PAS ENFOIRE ! »

Le braillement fut bestial ; ils se rapprochaient.

« SALOP ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Il sprinta de toutes ses forces, arpentant la vitesse de la lumière.

« J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER TA TRONCHE DE CONNARD ! »

Quelques misérables mètres restaient.

« Je te tiens Eyeshield ! »

De nulle part bondit un de ces mystérieux êtres au masque dantesque.

« Sena ! » paniqua la brunette à l'arrière.

Avec une telle célérité il était impossible de ralentir. Ils étaient trop près, beaucoup trop près.

Le choc serait inévitable, brutal.

Ecrasée par la course enragée et l'angoisse, la capitaine des pom-pom girls ferma les pupilles.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi Suzuna. »

Alors que l'encre céruléenne de ses yeux s'ouvrait à nouveau sur le brun, le numéro 21 tira la lycéenne jusqu'à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…. »

Les mots de l'assaillant tombèrent dans le vide ; devant lui sa proie déploya ses ailes.

La brune blottie contre son buste, le sportif s'éleva d'un bon majestueux dans les airs puis tourna d'une terrible justesse sur lui-même.

Cela dura à peine quelques miteuses secondes.

Hébétées, deux perles ébène tentèrent de suivre ce mouvement si véloce et précis.

A peine les jambes touchèrent le sol que le running back fusa d'une incroyable force vers l'avant.

Rien, ou presque, n'avait été perçu du geste.

C'était gracieux, méticuleux, maîtrisé.

« Le Devil Bat Storm…. » murmura l'attaquant, impressionné et tout à la fois admiratif devant pareille technique.

* * *

><p>« Ramène ta fraise que j't'éclate ! »<p>

En gardes, les poings attendaient avec délectation que l'adversaire s'approche de trop près. Bien qu'orageuse était la provocation, celle-ci ne faisait en aucune façon réagir l'opposant qui demeurait statique. Ce manque royal de réaction titilla sévèrement les narines; la moutarde monta au nez de Toganô.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce fumier ? Il a eu une révélation ? La vierge lui est apparue ?_

Il plissa les sourcils, signe marquant de sa fumeuse contrariété. Pourquoi stoppait-il d'un coup tout mouvement ? Lorsqu'il avait surgit des cieux cet enfoiré n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer de plein fouet. A ce souvenir, son regard s'assombrit.

Extirpé des carnassières griffes de la gobeuse de choux, le joueur arpenta les nombreuses et nébuleuses pièces du domaine. Un calme hostile bombait ses pas. Aucun chuintement ou cri n'éclatait. Il n'y avait pas signe de vie dans les divers lieux sillonnés. Ainsi il marcha, rumina, appela sans qu'une quelconque réponse ne lui soit insufflée. L'esprit tomba alors dans les médisants filets de l'appréhension ; ses pensées galopèrent vers ses partenaires de ligne. Il ne les trouvait pas, même après tant de minutes égouttées. Le néant. Et ce vide infernal lui picora les entrailles. Trois ils étaient, trois ils subsistaient. Tout ce faisait par ce nombre. Jamais, ou très rarement, l'un des membres du trio s'entourait de solitude. Présent, il y en avait toujours un. Bien que différents sous plusieurs angles, leur trinité demeurait intacte, féroce et presque incassable. Des frères, pas de sang mais de cœur. Un profond respect tissait leurs liens et chacun crachait une confiance absolue sur les deux autres.

Eux trois se suffisaient. Pour connaître l'amitié, la vraie.

_Où vous êtes les gars ?_

Dans un quelque part qui paraissait intouchable. Quand le trinôme se fracturait, une indolente peine dégoulinait et souvent l'impression d'être paumé filetait la lucidité. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'être dispatchés les uns des autres. Cela survenait d'ailleurs à de très exceptionnelles occasions.

Mais bien vite l'inquiétude fit place à l'incrédulité car ce fut à cet instant, où nostalgie et sentiments s'enchevêtraient à l'unisson, que surgit d'une furibonde violence le déséquilibré. Enchaîné dans l'aven décousu de ses émotions, Toganô ne put anticiper l'attaque frontale : l'agresseur, qui plana durant un éphémère moment dans les airs, s'aplatit comme une crêpe sur la tête échevelée du dessinateur. Très vite, le novice du crayon réalisa la situation.

Vert de rage, le défenseur rugit à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. L'exclamation, monstrueuse de par sa frénésie, explosa de toute sa tonicité dans la résidence ; une vraie bombe vocale qui déchira pendant un douloureux moment les tympans. S'ensuivit une chevronnée débâcle du joueur. Toujours perché, l'agresseur ne décollait pas, bien au contraire. Celui-ci semblait être à son aise et ce malgré l'assommante sauvagerie de la débandade. Toganô n'apprécia pas (du tout) l'horripilant constat. Alors le déhanchement endiablé reprit de plus belle mais cette fois-ci une salve de jurons éloquents et épurés saupoudra le tout. Pourtant, le résultat ne changea pas, à une différence près : l'attaquant, face à la véhémente barbarie de la danse, émoustilla sa proie en lui prodiguant de stimulantes gifles. Cela eut le don de faire fulminer le sang déjà ébouillanté du joueur US.

Un second rempart fut franchi : la fureur.

Ne répondant plus de ses actes, le lineman poussa un beuglement cyclopéen. D'un geste hargneux, le blond décoloré agrippa la tignasse cuivrée de son agresseur puis fit battre de l'aile celui-ci. Devenu en un temps record une volaille en manque de sensations, l'assaillant fit un splendide vol plané – digne des grands oiseaux migrateurs. Le spectacle fut d'ailleurs de toute beauté pour le numéro 53 qui savoura goulûment la magistrale chute du nouveau poulet volant. Celui-ci vint s'écraser de plein fouet sur l'un des portraits qui, sous le poids dévastateur du coup, s'effondra aussi sec.

_T'as voulu la guerre gros gland, te voilà servi !_

Fier comme un paon, l'apprenti mangaka souriait de toutes ses dents. Il l'avait envoyé au tapis et admirablement bien d'ailleurs. La furie de Toganô Shôzô ne laissait personne indifférent. Il avait fait mouche, nul doute.

« Hein…..hein…. » hululât une voix d'outre-tombe.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

_Putain mais c'est pas vrai !_

Au loin une silhouette se relevait avec peine. La respiration pantelante, l'inconnu parvint à s'avancer vers la lumière, un espiègle et chatoyant sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

« C'n'est pas...avec...une attaque...aussi faiblarde...que...l'étoile montante que je suis...va tomber ! »

Quelle exorbitante arrogance.

_J'vais le défoncer ce merdeux._

C'était ainsi que son offenseur avait fait irruption. Par derrière, comme un lâche. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ce salopard se foutait ouvertement de lui. Sa venimeuse furie fut portée à ébullition ; il crispa les poings, la mâchoire. Il ne le lâchait pas une seconde du regard. Pourtant l'autre n'oscillait pas un piètre sourcil. Une lueur assassine brilla alors de tout son saoul dans les yeux fumants du défenseur. Cette immobilité pimentait encore plus sa dédaigneuse impatience.

Il lui cracha sa verve, le provoquant.

Ce fut un bide complet.

Furieux, la réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre.

« T'attends quoi ! Le messie p't'être ! »

Cette singulière – et pour le moins risible – répartie hissa un peu plus effrontément la bouche de l'opposant.

« Hein hein ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser égratigner ma rayonnante personne, tu t'fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ! vociféra-t-il hors de lui. Et putain arrête avec ces « hein-hein » car ça commence à m'énerver sévère ! On dirait l'autre dé… »

Le vide mordit ses mots.

Une ampoule clignota.

Le silence lourd sonna.

Il réalisa.

« C'est pas possible... » souffla le lineman, les yeux écarquillés.

Les mots restèrent confinés, embastillés. Il n'y croyait pas, ne comprenait pas. Son regard, confus au plus haut point, perdit d'une effrayante promptitude tout éclat sanguinaire. Il était totalement déboussolé. Son trouble était tel qu'il crut durant un suffocant moment nager en plein délire morbide.

_Mais...pourquoi ! Ca n'a aucun sens putain !_

Ce fut une persifleuse voix, ou plutôt une crispante outrecuidance, qui vint briser l'état second dans lequel était claustré Toganô.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as perdu ta langue ? »

Il se reçut une décharge, puissante et tonique. Cette voix ainsi que cette – exécrable – attitude concordaient. Bien qu'aucunes preuves tangibles n'existaient, le doute n'en demeurait pas moins médiocre, presque chimérique. Son incompréhension, pourtant envahissante, se dissolvait. Le pourquoi fut écarté ; seul importait la vérité, l'exacte et présente réalité.

_J'veux en avoir le cœur net._

Une singulière lueur fleurit : la détermination, spartiate et immuable. Il s'avança, tranquille, vers son agresseur qui blêmit.

Aucune échappatoire ne se présenta à lui. A l'arrière tout comme sur ses deux flancs un mur le surplombait.

Il était pris au piège.

_Vite ! _

L'avancée se stoppa.

_Ramenez-vous bon sang !_

Face à face, leur regard fourchait la pupille de l'autre.

_VITE NOM DE DIEU ! _

Sourcils et front plissèrent ; un pointu sérieux ruissela de l'œil noir du défenseur.

_IL VA ME TRUCIDER !_

« Finis de jouer Ta...

- KURITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla à la mort l'égocentrique.

A la seconde même où ce nom tempêta, un boulet de canon gicla de l'obscurité et vint s'effondrer sans commune mesure sur lunettes mouches.

Un soupir atténué glissa ; la nervosité chuta.

« To...ga...nô... »

Un nouveau venu accourut, profondément époumoné. Enfin ils y étaient parvenus. Le chemin fut hasardeux mais tout deux avaient tenus. Sans faillir ou faiblir. Ses articulations carbonisaient la chair, fumantes. Une enveloppante fatigue l'empaillait lui et ses organes respiratoires. Il n'avait pas fait semblant. L'énergie, déversée en exubérance dans sa chevauchée débridée, suça avec gourmandise toute force musculaire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Alors que le porteur du nombre 21 reprenait peu à peu son souffle, un œil soucieux s'orienta vers sa compère de course. A ses côtés la lycéenne s'appuyait sur ses rotules tout en garnissant ses poumons d'un diluvien oxygène. Lui fut le conducteur, elle le passager. Peu de personnes parvenaient à le suivre sans en ressentir un tranchant épuisement. Sa cadence débordait de démence, elle exigeait une dose éreintante d'efforts. Sans entraînement il était malaisé de tenir la route. Pourtant, la pom-pom, elle, y parvint. Elle non plus ne s'accordait pas sur l'abandon. Elle donnait tout et ce jusqu'à l'usure.

Un mielleux sourire orna les lèvres du coureur. Taki Suzuna n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Sena-kun ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête, étonné d'entendre la cristalline voix du dodu défenseur.

Un ange passa. Puis un second.

Ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa à un point jamais cru possible.

« Ku...Kurita-san ? » mâchonna-t-il sous le choc.

Il fut scotché sur place tout comme une certaine brunette.

« Natsu…..Natsuhiko, c'est toi ? »

Leur voix roulait toutes trois dans la surprise. Chacun scrutait la pupille de l'autre, interdit puis déconfit.

« Pourquoi...balbutia sidérée la flèche de l'équipe. Pourquoi Kurita-san et...

- Natsuhiko ! Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ! »

Le premier état émotionnel de la patineuse, à savoir une claquante hébétude, l'avala d'une bouche. Elle n'adhéra pas dans l'instant à cette invraisemblable et biscornue réalité. Puis elle comprit, vite – trop vite au goût de l'aîné. C'était bien son sot de frère qui paradait sous ce déguisement (re)connu. En guise de second état émotionnel, la jeune femme mijota un bouillon dont le jus s'apparentait à une corrosive lave pétante.

_J'suis cuit…_

La façon dont sa sœur égosillait son nom voulait tout dire et cela autant sur ses fulminants émois que sur ses calomnieuses intentions. Nul doute qu'il allait passer un **très **mauvais quart d'heure, peut-être le plus volcanique de tous d'ailleurs. Rares furent les jours où la cadette fracturait le verrou de son prestigieux courroux. En général il faisait tout pour ne pas provoquer un tel orage. Sa santé, aussi bien mentale que physique, souvent en pâtissait. Une fois la cocotte minute remplie à l'extrême limite, impossible il était d'apposer le couvercle. Ca débordait puis explosait. Tout connement. Et ça faisait mal, drôlement mal dans ces moments-là.

_Zen, zen Nat. Dis-lui tout posément, sans prise de tête, sans accrochage. Ca va couler tout seul._

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis expira le tout d'une prodigieuse lenteur.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, commença-t-il d'une voix étonnement pondérée, c'est…..je…..en fait….il….non….euh… »

Rien d'autre n'épura outre un remarquable balbutiement. Les phrases avaient un mal de chien à se rencontrer. Ces mots écorchés ne plurent d'ailleurs guère à l'amoureuse qui fusilla avec bestialité cet imbécile blond.

_C'est mal barré…_

Une indélicate nervosité grignota sa chair.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches….c'est….que…c'est assez….compliqué ! »

Il cherchait ses mots et il sembla que le dernier fut comme tombé du ciel vu l'exclamation poussée.

« Ah ? Eh bien explique-moi alors : pourquoi toi et Kurita-kun êtes affublés du même costume que nos agresseurs ? »

Le ton était rehaussé. Une note plus marquée d'austérité y dansait. Et le regard, quant à lui, pétillait d'une délicate et chaleureuse pugnacité – de quoi enrayer son ascendante cadence cardiaque.

Il ravala sa salive, nerveux.

« Oh...ça. Ben…voilà…c'est…comment dire…hum… »

Les lettres ne parvenaient pas à jaillir de la gorge. Comment expliquer avec clarté et véracité ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas ? C'était tellement...démentiel ! Même si la pure et aiguisée vérité enfin se déroulait il savait que l'exaspération continuerait. Pire, elle gonflerait telle une noble montgolfière. Pourtant, il lui fallait livrer les raisons s'il ne voulait pas finir dévoré par la furie barbare de sa sœur. C'était vital, il devait avouer.

D'un geste indolent, Taki susnommé la toupie retira son masque.

« Voilà en fait c'est Hiruma-san qui nous as ordonné de porter ce déguisement. »

Une petite bombe venait d'être canonnée. Son effet fut immédiat : l'adolescente déposa un regard médusé sur les deux déguisés tandis que l'atout épique de Deimon eut la bouche pendante.

L'ébahissement était total, royal.

« ...Quoi ! »

A l'unisson ils écrièrent sans pudeur ni retenue leur insatiable décontenance. Quant aux porteurs de l'accoutrement, le virevoltant danseur détourna le regard, l'air innocent, tout le contraire du robuste défenseur qui lui baissa les yeux comme s'il se sentait responsable de tout ce chambardement.

_Kof Kof_

L'abrupt et étouffé toussotement effrita un instant l'atmosphère pesante qui planait.

« J'é…..touffe….pu…tain… »

Tous les regards convergèrent en direction de l'imposant fessier de Kurita.

« Toganô-kun ! » exclama horrifié l'un des trois fondateurs du club.

Sans attendre le deuxième année se releva d'une vive rapidité.

« …..Mer…merci….. » peina à dire la crêpe blonde, le souffle court.

L'oxygène, lénifiante et abondante, corroda d'une rare violence ses poumons qui à son contact se ballonnèrent puis expirèrent avec force. Jamais l'air pur ne fut aussi délectable qu'à cet instant. Une fois encore il inspira une gargantuesque bouffée, se revigorant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Toganô-kun, déclara d'une profonde sincérité le lineman ventru.

- Ca va aller ? demanda la flèche qui s'était approchée de son équipier.

- Ouais. » affirma l'amateur de dessins en se remettant vigoureusement sur pied.

Brusque dans son mouvement, le blond décoloré sentit un mal de crâne l'envahir.

« Waouh, ma tête… » geint-il une main plaquée sur son front chiffonné.

Son partenaire de ligne avait tapé fort, vraiment fort. Il ne l'avait pas raté ; la douleur boxait. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Et pourquoi il lui était tombé dessus au fait ? Un brusque flou pelota ses confuses et désordonnées pensées. Le coup, d'une terrifiante puissance, déboussolait ses repères. Les réponses flottaient devant lui, il le sentait. Pourtant celles-ci vêtaient une couche marquante d'invisibilité. Il ne parvenait pas à les lire ni même à les voir. Elles étaient là, présentes, existantes mais lui ne les distinguait pas. Toujours en train de se masser son douloureux front, le joueur aux lunettes mouches égara ses nébuleuses prunelles à travers le couloir.

Son regard s'arrêta ; une personne était dans sa ligne de mire.

Tout à coup les souvenirs resurgirent.

Les réponses devinrent lisibles.

Ce fut le déclic.

« TOI ! fulmina le lineman en pointant discourtoisement son doigt en direction de l'infernal frère. J'vais t'arracher les ch'veux Taki ! rugit-il d'une monstruosité renversante.

- Du calme Toganô-kun, tempéra le pacifiste Kurita.

- Tu voudrais que j'passe l'éponge sur cet empaffé qui a déboulé comme un forcené, qui m'a agressé et qui **c'est foutu d'ma gueule** !

- Euh…..C'est-à-dire que….balbutia gêné l'opulent défenseur.

- Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ! exigea l'impétueux blond en s'adressant à la toupie.

- Hein hein ! tournoya sans raison celui-ci. C'était ma radieuse mission ! »

Deux grossières veines poussèrent tels des champignons sur les tempes de l'apprenti mangaka.

« Tu m'ressors une connerie d'ce genre et j't'assure que j'te décalque ta face de pet en moins d'deux ! menaça celui-ci de son poing.

- Il dit la vérité Toganô-kun.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Sena, troublé du propos de son coéquipier.

- Hiruma-kun nous a ordonné de vous capturer. » répondit calmement le costaud de la bande.

Phrase coup de poing qui, en à peine une seconde, fit pâlir d'une vitesse vertigineuse plusieurs visages alors que les yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite.

« Pardon ! croassa sans contre façon le défenseur de la ligne, sa décontenance touchant à son paroxysme.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! ajouta la patineuse tout aussi désarçonnée.

- Pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de nous ? renchérit encore plus dérouté le sprinteur.

- Je ne sais pas Sena-kun, énonça le féru de pâtisseries, désolé.

- Si j'comprends bien, ce dément vous a chargé tout les deux de nous faire captif, c'est ça ? transcrivit le membre du trinôme.

- Non, pas tout les deux, réfuta le centre de la ligne d'un signe de tête.

- Hein hein ! approuva d'une pirouette le benêt Taki.

- Toi la ferme !

- Que veux-tu dire Kurita-san ? demanda de préciser la flèche montante du groupe.

- Tous ceux qui se sont fait attrapés ont eu l'ordre de capturer ceux qui restaient.

- Attends une seconde…s'emmêla les pinceaux la brunette. Ca signifie que….toi aussi tu as été attaqué ! réalisa-t-elle soudain.

- Hm, acquiesça le simplet au poids conséquent. Ca c'est passé au moment où Sena-kun partit secourir Suzuna-chan. »

Cet anodin bout de phrase rosit en un temps concis l'éclair ambulant.

« Alors qu'à son tour Mamori-chan s'élançait, une ombre a jailli derrière moi, poursuivit de sa douce et posée voix le gobeur de sucrerie. On m'a ensuite traîné pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans une pièce lumineuse et grande. Il y avait des habits, des masques, des cordes et des objets bizarres éparpillés un peu partout. Plus haut une baie vitrée indiquait la présence d'une autre pièce. Il m'a semblé voir un gros bloc métallique situé juste en dessous de plusieurs écrans. On aurait dire une salle informatique ou quelque chose comme ça. Et c'est là qu'est apparu Hiruma-kun.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? requit la suite le coureur, intrigué de ce récit plus qu'étrange.

- Pas grand-chose. Il a juste rigolé puis m'a imposé de porter le masque et le costume. Je lui ai demandé ce que tout ça signifiait mais il m'a dit de la fermer et d'exécuter les ordres.

- C'est tout ? fut déçu de ces maigres informations le lineman blond.

- Juste avant que je parte il a ajouté : _tous les coups sont permis fuckin'gros lard. Plus tu m'en ramèneras et moins lourde sera ta sanction._

- Ta sanction ? Mais quelle sanction ? » répéta embrouillée l'adolescente, les traits courbés.

Pour toute réponse Kurita haussa les épaules. Il ignorait totalement de quoi parlait son capitaine. Quant à ses intensions, bien qu'il les mettait à exécution, il ne les comprenait pas pour autant. Le pilier de la ligne défensive était l'un des joueurs à avoir le plus côtoyer – et endurer – le quarterback. Certaines facettes du démon lui furent donc révélées au cours des lunes tombées mais toujours le rondelet sportif pataugeait dans une eau brumeuse. Son démoniaque ami prenait toujours un soin particulier pour maquiller d'une monstrueuse efficacité ses sombres desseins. Personne n'avait accès à l'esprit atypique du blond vampirique. Quand il avait demandé, ou plutôt prié, le pourquoi de toute cette histoire, celui-ci l'envoya bouler avec cette manière si propre et subtile qu'était la sienne. Aucune contestation n'était permise ou même pensable. C'était fléchir ou souffrir. Et Kurita Ryôkan n'était pas homme à se frotter au fils autoproclamé de Satan. C'était un pacifiste, non un guerrier.

« Putain mais c'est totalement barré comme truc ! en conclut consterné le maître de la batte.

- Mais quand tu dis qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à vous deux qu'il « confia » cette tâche, de qui d'autre voulais-tu parler ?

- J'ai cru apercevoir dans la pièce pas très loin de moi Yukimitsu-kun et Jûmonji-kun. »

A l'évocation du nom de son confrère Toganô sursauta, un pic électrique transperçant ses vertèbres.

« Jûmonji tu dis !

- Oui, comme moi il a été emmené dans cette salle et a dû à son tour porter le déguisement.

- ...resta – pour une fois – sans voix l'impétueux athlète.

- Et l'ombre qui c'était ? questionna une énième fois le running back, féru de trouver les réponses.

- Kuroki-kun. »

Et quelle incroyable et inattendue réponse. Pour le coup ce fut au tour du novice dans le dessein d'avoir la bouche pendante.

« T'en as encore combien des comme ça ! Car j'voudrais pas dire mais manqu'rait plus qu'un grotesques « Hein hein ! » et on aura atteint le summum de la connerie...soupira profondément désabusé lunette-mouche. D'ailleurs, il est passé où l'autre glandu ? »

Cette inopinée remarque déploya les regards dans tous les sens. Aucun corps élancé à la touffe de foin n'était visible.

« M'dîtes pas qu'il s'est volatilisé ce co…..

- HEIN HEIN ! » clama avec hardiesse une voix provenant des profondeurs ébène.

D'une souplesse flamboyante le valseur plana. Son geste, d'une rare magnificence, avala tout entier les regards. Envoûtés, ils l'étaient tous.

Puis vint le choc, brutal et impromptu.

Ahuris devant une attaque aussi époustouflante, personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Ils étaient figés, totalement déroutés de ce qu'ils dévisageaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend putain ! »

Aplati telle une vulgaire serpillière au sol, Toganô se débattait avec bestialité. L'infernale toupie trônait tout à son aise sur le dos de son détenu.

« Taki-kun ! invectiva affolé le deuxième année.

- Natshuhiko ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! vociféra folle de rage la brunette devant l'absurde geste de son frère.

- T'as intérêt à bouger vite fait ton cul si tu veux pas finir la tête emplâtrée dans le mur ! fuma le paillasson blond qui tentait en vain de se dégager.

- Désolé mais ça va pas être possible Toganô-kun. Comme l'a dit Hiruma-san, tous les coups sont permis. Plus de prisonniers lui seront livrés et moins notre châtiment sera douloureux. J'obéis, c'est tout, termina-t-il d'un sourire angélique.

- TRAÎTRE ! J'VAIS TE BUTER !

- Toujours la grâce et la beauté triomphent de l'absolue brutalité ! »

Ce fut sous cette éloquente et chatoyante conviction que le fanatique des mangas s'engouffra en toute hâte dans la gloutonne obscurité.

« **LÂCHE-MOOOOOI !** »

Un cri d'épouvante retentit dans l'abysse lointain de la maison hantée. Son écho glaça l'hémoglobine, vil, putride. Trois personnes avaient assisté à cette scène vénéneuse. Chacune d'entre elle resta enracinée, immobile.

Un morbide silence les dorlotait.

Il n'y avait plus de hurlements. Ni de Toganô Shôzô.

Encore un compagnon arraché, enlevé.

Par un des leurs.

Taki Natsuhiko.

Un équipier, un membre des DevilBats.

Le fait, bien réel, parut dément. Ca l'était du moins pour deux individus, Kobayakawa Sena et Ryôkan Kurita qui voyaient en cette fielleuse action l'aberration, l'incohérence. Pour Taki Suzuna, tout ceci n'était pour elle qu'exécrable balourdise. Cette attitude saugrenue avait de nombreuses fois joué d'une fastidieuse et claquante ritournelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, que son burlesque de frère agissait avec tant d'intellect et de maturité. A présent habituée, elle n'était plus outrée mais – terriblement – exaspérée.

« Mais c'est pas possible, je rêve ! » tonna-t-elle d'une foudre débordante.

Cette impulsive et non des moins coupantes fulmination apposa deux regards masculins sur un visage coquelicot.

« Comment on peut être idiot à ce point ! s'arracha les cheveux la lycéenne.

- Senaaaaa ! » écria au loin une voix notoire.

L'apostrophé fit volte-face ; un sourire éclos.

« J'vous…ai…enfin…..trouvés…..hacha sa phrase le nouveau venu, haletant.

- Monta-kun ! »

Avec l'exclamation s'accompagna une étouffante étreinte de la part du corpulent défenseur. Ecrasé telle une délicieuse purée, le maître des sauts pria son partenaire de le relâcher ; l'air commençait à manquer. Sans attendre le gourmet Kurita s'exécuta, penaud. Il avait un certain mal à contrôler ses promptes émotions. Dès l'instant où il retrouvait un des membres du club un pétillant et excitant bonheur l'enveloppait. C'était plus fort que lui, la joie devait jaillir. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, le susnommé Monta interrogea ses équipiers et particulièrement le lineman. Sur celui-ci gisait une tenue des plus singulières. Alors son compère lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, sa capture, l'étrange pièce, Hiruma, les ordres. Au fil de la narration découlée les yeux du singe s'ouvrirent, grands. Sa première réaction fut le rejet pur et dur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et ne le cacha pas un instant. Il joua d'une bourdonnante cacophonie jusqu'à ce que ses camarades parviennent à lui faire entendre raison. Son comportement éclaboussait d'excentricité ; Sena adorait. Plusieurs fois un sourire déboutonna ses lèvres face aux réactions puériles et excessives de son ami. Il était si sentimental ! Un rien le faisait bondir. Avec lui jamais il ne s'ennuyait et bien que parfois cette extravagance pesait lourd, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité que Tarô Raimon troque quoi que ce soit de sa fougueuse personnalité.

Enfin calmé, l'ex joueur de base-ball resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu ses compagnons. L'homme kangourou n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de terrer les sons. Celui-ci avait surtout tendance à les exposer au grand jour et cela d'une éreintante éternité.

« J'ai compris ! »

Tout d'abord vaseuse, l'idée n'en fut plus une ; celle-ci devint certitude. Plus aucun doute possible, il avait déterré le trésor fardé de la vérité. Comment ne pas y penser ? C'était d'une limpidité fracassante. Mais justement, parce que cela relevait d'une logique inouï que personne, excepté lui, n'y songea.

_Dommage pour toi Hiruma-san mais la prestigieuse perspicacité de Tarô Raimon t'a démasqué ! _

La moue truffée d'un orgueil dégoulinant, le wide receiver souriait, majestueux. Il bombait le torse, se frottait le menton, fier comme un coq. Oui, il était – très – fort. Même lui s'impressionnait. Comment savoir qu'une telle clairvoyance sommeillait en lui ? Ce fut une véritable révélation, un choc électrique.

Son public ne fut pas tout à fait de cet avis. Des regards curieux – et pour le moins sceptiques – s'attroupaient autour de la pile humaine. Ils restaient dubitatifs, presque méfiants. Qu'allait-il encore leur sortir cette fois-ci ? Le pire était à venir, ils le sentaient, l'appréhendaient.

La flamboyante révélation ne fut pas livrée de suite. Il voulait les faire mijoter à feu doux et ressentir, avide, leur sournoise impatience. Pourtant, l'excitation eut raison du nouveau Sherlock Raimon qui annonça, bourgeois :

« On est en plein show TV, voilà tout. »

Un mutisme infini papillonna.

L'expert de la réception saliva. Sa couveuse déclaration avait fait son – petit – effet. Il les avait subjugués, éblouis par sa rayonnante sagacité. Preuve en était puisque personne ne pipa un traître mot durant un **loooong** moment.

« Ca vous la coupe hein ? »

_Tu crois pas si bien dire_,ne put s'empêcher de penser le champion de la course.

Désabusée au plus haut point, la lycéenne laissa perler en toute liberté sa déconvenue.

« Ah ça, pour sûr que tu nous l'as coupé… »

Dans le ton fourmillait une note profondément sarcastique qui fit perde le sourire faramineux du receveur. A la place il fripa front et sourcils dans une expression totale d'incompréhension.

« Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? »

Alors que cette formidable – ou terrible – crédulité fit soupirer, désespérée, la brunette, Sena, lui, vit son visage se fendre d'un fleuri sourire.

Oui, Tarô Raimon était bien l'être le plus indécrottable qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré.

« T'as toujours rien compris babouin. »

L'ex joueur de baseball ainsi que les trois autres lycéens se retournèrent. Devant eux était aligné une brochette de leurs trois compères costumés. Chacun avait gardé son masque. Celui qui les avait hélés se trouvait au centre. Sa voix, pernicieuse et frondeuse, n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout mystérieuse pour le receveur. Il fronça les sourcils quel surnom scandalisant… Trop de fois on le lui avait vomi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne pour oser le désigner ainsi. Il serra les poings, teigneux. Une volcanique envie de tâter du poing le prit

Pensif, le coureur scrutait les arrivants. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore bougé. Ils avaient posé une distance quelques peu litigieuse ils semblaient proches et loin à la fois. C'était comme s'ils attendaient un geste pour avancer. Un mouvement, un seul et ils leur tombaient dessus sans ménagement. Ils étaient précis, alertes et téméraires.

« Vous êtes les derniers. » avisa d'une voix grave la même personne.

Son corps se braqua, raide. Une menace filtrait derrière ces mots, il le sentait. Tout comme Taki ils chargeraient. Pour les mêmes raisons. De la même façon. Une poussée d'adrénaline remonta le long de son échine. D'un geste impulsif et incontrôlé, le coureur saisit la main de la brune. Seulement trois, à passer. Un spin suffirait. Il y parviendrait, encore. A présent seul comptait l'observation. Tel un véritable œil de lynx il arpentait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Rien ne devait lui échapper. Anticiper un maximum était la clé. Il suffisait d'une seconde, d'un souffle pour que tout bascule. Mais tout ça venait en second. L'ultime et primordiale étape était le temps découlé. Il lui fallait patienter, calme, attentif, que les choses se passent.

Il attentait, prêt.

Elle rougissait, fiévreuse. Il la prenait en traître. Un geste de sa part et sa chair s'embrasait. Sa spontanéité la leurrait puis l'écrasait d'une féerique sensation amoureuse. Chaque contact amplifiait le désir passionné. Il n'avait pas le droit de la rendre aussi sensible et avide. Traître il était en cela. Pourtant, cette marque inopinée d'attention l'ensorcelait. Même si lui ne s'en rendait compte, elle, elle le sentait. Seul cela réellement importait car dans ces instants placés hors du temps, un vertigineux sentiment de bien-être l'enclavait toute entière. Comment lui en vouloir ? C'était trop délicieux. Le cœur boxant, pétulant, la patineuse étendit ses cristallines perles dans celles raboteuses du renégat. Elle y lit une profonde sobriété ; un velouté sérieux étirait ses traits. Son esprit paraissait préoccupé.

« Les derniers ? Qu'est-ce que tu baragouine Jûmonji ?

- Laisse tomber babouin….

- J'suis pas un babouin bon sang !

- On est sincèrement désolé mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Yukimitsu ! s'exclama le maître des sauts qui reconnût instantanément la frêle voix du numéro 16.

- Y'a toujours le choix, réfuta sévèrement la patineuse.

- Pas avec Hiruma Yoîchi.

- Kuroki aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire enfin !

- Attendez, y doit bien avoir une autre solution, proposa le centre de la ligne qui angoissait.

- Y'en qu'une seule et tu l'sais.

- Hein ?

- Mais vous êtes des partenaires, une équipe ! Ca ne compte donc pas ! répliqua avec virulence la brunette.

- Partenaire ou pas, les ordres sont les ordres, trancha sans considération le lineman blond.

- Prépare toi Suzuna, ça arrive, émietta dans un efflanqué murmure Eyeshield qui resserra sa prise.

- MAIS BON DIEU VOUS ALLEZ M'DIRE DE QUOI VOUS CAUSER TOUS ! »

Plus qu'une revendication, cette implacable clameur cloua les deux groupes. Il n'eut plus aucun son, seulement des regards alertes, (r)éveillés.

Tout allait se jouer ici et maintenant.

Le silence régna en maître. Mais sa souveraineté ne dura que quelques piteuses secondes.

Un furtif et impalpable mouvement se fit dans l'ombre.

Sena aboya.

« Monta derrière-toi ! »

Un nain déboucha des ténèbres.

Le prévenu n'eut le temps de réagir : il fut plaqué à terre à la seconde même où son coéquipier hurla.

Tout se passa alors d'une incroyable promptitude.

L'ennemi chargea sur eux tel un troupeau de mufle, criard.

Le running back ne réfléchit pas une seconde ; il fusa – la brunette galopant dans ses pas.

La brochette costumée ne put rien faire tant la vitesse paraissait inhumaine.

« Merde ! jura Jûmonji. Kurita tu restes avec Komosubi. Faut pas que ce crétin de babouin s'échappe.

- COMBIEN D'FOIS FAUDRA QU'JE….

- Ecrase Monta. T'es pas en position de mugir quoi que se soit, coupa tranchant le brun.

- Kuroki, Yukimitsu et moi-même on va s'occuper des deux autres. Faut à tout prix les chopper. »

Alors que le receveur pétait rouge, les trois joueurs s'élancèrent d'une furieuse rapidité à la poursuite des fuyards.

Sa force brilla puis lacéra. Une grondante affliction tanguait dans les muscles. Corps et esprit étaient rongés par cette infaillible fatigue. La sueur zigzaguait le long de l'épiderme, humidifiant leur grimpante nervosité. Pourtant la cavalcade n'en demeurait pas moins belliqueuse, pantelante. Le rythme donné pulsait avec frénésie. Rien ne traversait les pensées. Il n'y avait que ce but possessif de courir pour survivre, pour partir. Sans se retourner ni ralentir. L'orientation se détraquait. Il courrait dans la brume, imprécis, aveugle, indécis. Il ne savait pas où aller, où fuir. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de cavaler. Toujours plus loin. Avec férocité. Sans un regard lâché à l'arrière.

Il ne devait pas hésiter. Ni flancher.

La fin sinon tomberait. Pour tout deux. Elle et lui.

Et ça, il en était hors de question.

« Se…. Sena…J'en…J'en peux plus… »

Ce murmure étiolé glissa dans l'oreille du sprinteur. Cette respiration, entrecoupée, marquait sa vorace exténuation. Le tempo plus qu'insistant la drainait d'une rapidité alarmante.

Sa voix signait l'abandon, une sournoise abdication qu'il redoutait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sa course freina ; il s'arrêta.

La jeune femme s'affranchit de l'inestimable emprise. La poigne comprimée se dévissa. Haletante, l'acrobate féminine prit appuie sur ses genoux le temps que les poumons se revigorent goulûment d'oxygène.

« Je…..suis…..désolée….Sena….. »

Ses cordes vocales sursautaient d'une sonorité ébréchée qui ne lui était pas connue jusqu'alors. Elle se résignait et cela l'affligeait malgré sa piteuse tentation de ne pas (le) dénuder. Sur ses traits épuisés une perle de tristesse coulait. Il y laissait une venimeuse culpabilité. Elle s'accusait pour cet arrêt. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'exact dénouement. Quelques fragments seulement ils possédaient. Mais qu'importait cet après des choses. Lui n'était préoccupé que par cette mine harassée et tout à la fois désolée qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça Suzuna. »

Elle releva son regard encré puis noya celui-ci dans la noisette écrémé du coureur. D'une sensuelle sincérité, son regard masculin l'avalait – une fois encore. Il était beau. Non pour son seul physique mais pour son esprit. Alors qu'elle agençait leur devenir sur une route boiteuse et incertaine, lui ne se souciait que de ses piquantes émotions. Dans le pelage châtaigner de ses yeux tourbillonnait une vivifiante et velouteuse maturité. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre de niaiserie. Il s'imposait. Le temps du cache-cache des sentiments semblait loin, perdu.

Un sourire séduit croqua les joues rosées de la patineuse.

« Merci. »

La véracité et sensualité des lettres fit courber, légère, l'expression satinée du lycéen qui ne saisit le sens du mot.

_D'être ce que tu es Sena._

« On vous tient. »

Tout près d'eux leurs trois assaillants étaient présents, immobiles derrière l'élancé et marbré escalier. La course s'était gelée dans le majestueux hall d'entrée, là où tout avait commencé.

La fin ici se jouera. La boucle sera bouclée. Chacun aura été pris puis asservi.

Non, pas tous.

Il en restait deux libres. Et le prestigieux Eyeshield comptait bien préserver et défendre cette liberté.

Le joueur se plaça devant sa partenaire, la protégeant. Le regard flamboyait comme jamais d'assurance tandis que la témérité gonflait d'un volume intimidant.

« C'est terminé pour vous mes jolis, assura sans terrer sa joie le défenseur brun.

- Je crois pas non, soutint implacable l'expert des esquives.

- C'est c'qu'on va voir ! »

Les trois foncèrent sur eux, courroucés.

Sena ne bougea pas le moindre cil.

Il (les) attentait, prêt, paré.

Il gagnerait.

_Ké ké ké ké ké_

Un fourbe sourire se dessina.

« YA-HA ! »

Le jeu était terminé.

Furibond et sauvage, ce cri malicieusement (re)connu figea en un instant le groupe. Des regards, à la fois déconcertés et apeurés, s'élevèrent en hauteur.

« L'entraînement est achevé fuckin'larves. »

L'obscurité disparut en un instant. La lumière renaquit, cuisante et puissante. Sa violence fut telle que les joueurs présents dans le hall fermèrent avec force leurs pupilles, agressés. Quand enfin la luminosité inonda à nouveau les orbes floués, ce fut l'ébahissement. Mieux, l'électrocution.

Devant eux un effroyable cabot tenait dans sa gueule deux choses, ou tout du moins deux personnes : Tarô Raimon et Toganô Shôzo dont les gémissements procuraient un servile frisson le long de l'épiderme. Quelle bienfaisante et rassurante image que de voir ce chien de l'enfer les lorgnait avec un appétit aussi inassouvi. Son dresseur se trouvait tout juste à côté, l'indémodable AK-47 appuyée sur son épaule droite. Ses canines consciencieusement acérées éblouissaient. Une crème parfumée d'effronterie s'étalait sur son visage laiteux. Quant aux pupilles, celles-ci miroitaient avec supériorité et diabolisme. Deux monstres qui s'étaient trouvés. A quelques mètres à peine une jeune femme à la crinière rousse contemplait le sol, un pétant et marqué rouge dévorant ses joues. Son regard était baissé, comme s'il renfermait un secret. Cet étrange comportement fronça les cils ébène de la patineuse qui ne comprit pas pourquoi sa chaleureuse amie, Mamori Anezaki, étaient en proie à une gêne aussi criarde et vermillonne.

« Comment ça terminé ! suréleva la voix le défenseur blond. Y reste encore Se…..

- Le fuckin'temps est dépassé. »

Aussi coupante qu'un katana, la phrase cassa la grondante animosité qui montait.

Le sourire, carnassier, s'effaça.

« Vous avez échoué. »

Juste un franc-parler glacé et terrifiant.

Les visages se décomposèrent.

La peur poignarda.

L'appréhension frappa.

Ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Cette réplique, impitoyable, signifiait la fin. Pour tous. Dès le départ ils avaient été prévenus, eux les capturés, de ce qui arriverait en cas d'échec. L''épée de damoclès n'avait cessé dès lors de flotter avec grâce au-dessus d'eux, attendant, impatiente, de véhiculer son irrésistible coup.

Elle était tombée, là et maintenant.

En quelques mots.

« Pourquoi…..pourquoi nous faire venir ici, Hiruma-san ? »

Le quarterback porta son insondable regard sur le chouchou de la gobeuse de choux.

« Car ce qui vous tue pas vous rend plus fort. » affirma-t-il, un dantesque sourire cloué sur les lèvres.

L'explication n'en fut pas une puisque les questions, omnipotentes depuis le début du périple, tambourinaient toujours. La seule chose qu'amena ce nuageux éclaircissement fut des grimaces d'incompréhension. Tout et rien était insufflé dans cette phrase.

« La subtilité ne te va pas Hiruma. »

Les têtes pivotèrent à gauche ; un lycéen à la barbe mal rasée faisait son entrée. D'un pas indolent il rejoignit l'assemblé, l'air calme et stoïque.

La phrase enroulée d'indifférence étira d'une manière perfidement luciférienne les lèvres du capitaine.

« P't'être fuckin'vieillard mais c'est pas comprendre qui importe, c'est le fuckin'châtiment. »

Un visage radieux déroulait les traits diaboliques du redoutable blond. Il salivait et cela sans aucune retenue sa démoniaque victoire, ce qui n'était irrémédiablement pas le cas des autres joueurs de l'équipe qui eurent une vicieuse envie de pleurer. Pourquoi, _mais pourquoi nom de Dieu_avaient-ils comme capitaine l'être le plus satanique et le plus fou allié de la Terre ! N'en bavaient-ils déjà pas assez !

« Et j'peux vous dire qu'vous allez en chier fuckin'nabots, ké ké ké ké. » ria à gorge déployée le démon, l'arme à l'œil.

Non, jamais ils ne goûteront à la paix avec Hiruma Yoîchi.

Le sournois caquètement éteint, le maître de la duplicité siffla ses ordres : trouver le reste de l'équipe, les ramener ici puis plier bagage. Ce que chacun fit sans attendre. Tous étaient éreintés, écrasés. Cette incongrue aventure avait pompé toute leur énergie à force de courir en tous sens, de parader les attaques, d'utiliser certaines techniques pour s'en réchapper entier, d'être à l'écoute de tout, d'anticiper. Tout ce branle-bas de combat pour ressortir gagnant. Chose à laquelle ils avaient (tous) échouée. Bien que le pire restait à venir, ils étaient profondément heureux et soulagés que tout soit enfin terminé.

**_Depuis quatre mille ans je vous attends_**

**_Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai plus que tout mon temps_**

L'équipe toute entière réunie, ils partirent en un seul morceau – quoi que légèrement traumatisés pour certains. Le chemin du retour se déroula dans une ambiance légère et lénifiante. Une pluie de paroles, surtout celles d'un irréductible receveur – plut dans le bus des DevilBats. La route fut ponctuée d'éclat de rires, de diatribes, de sourires retrouvés ainsi que de quelques empoignades et accrochages (dont un particulièrement fumant entre Taki et Toganô, l'un n'ayant pas du tout digéré la traîtrise de l'autre). Les visages avaient repris des couleurs et les mots cascadaient en abondance. Chacun narrait ce qui avait été ressenti, vécu ou subi dans cette putride mais inoubliable maison hantée. D'ailleurs, ce piaillement collectif et bourdonnant apprit à un certain nombre que Cerberus fut celui qui « enleva » le premier de la bande, que l'assaillant de la patineuse n'était autre que Yukimitsu et que tous – hormis Kuroki – avaient été capturés par l'un de leur pair. Cette dernière information en fit fuser quelques uns, notamment Monta qui réalisa à quel point sa perspicacité proclamée si brillante s'avéra des plus pitoyables. Il s'était planté sur toute la ligne, ce que ne manqua pas de lui persifler avec délectation le défenseur brun. S'ensuivit une tapageuse altercation où un coulis de jurons raffinés saupoudra le tout. Il fallut l'intervention grossière et menaçante du capitaine pour calmer les deux surchauffés. Un peu plus en avant du bus, aux premiers rangs, les deux lycéennes jasaient avec plaisir. La patineuse raconta avec un pétillant entrain et bonheur ce qu'il c'était passé avec Sena, déliant les lèvres du membre du comité. Mais ce sourire pourtant si chaleureux tomba dès que la pom-pom évoqua la gêne plus que prononcée dont fut prisonnière Mamori. Les questions bombardèrent la rousse qui malgré l'entêtement incassable de la brune ne donna aucunes explications satisfaisantes. Ce sujet semblait des plus sensibles et pour le moins brûlant puisque les joues de la manager prirent un splendide teint écarlate tout le long du trajet. Pendant ce temps, tout devant, une parfaite mutité ondoyait. Hiruma portait son regard glacé à la fenêtre tandis que son vieil ami Musashi conduisait la troupe, un sourire en coin.

**_Je sais que vous ne manquerez pas, poussé par le hasard_**

**_De venir fourrer votre nez dans la maison hantée_**

Une fois la destination atteinte, à savoir leur luxurieux local, chacun prit ses affaires puis repartis dans l'instant. Ils avaient un moelleux sommeil à cueillir et aucun ne comptait reculer ou allonger davantage cette cueillette.

Deux personnes pourtant se moquaient royalement de dormir.

Une toute autre chose dansait dans leur esprit.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le local vide de tout murmure.

Seuls.

Une fois encore.

Dans leur regard une pulpeuse et charnelle lueur miroita.

Un profond et voluptueux silence les ceintura.

Il avança.

Elle l'attendit.

Leurs prunelles restèrent aimantées.

Le mouvement maîtrisé et lent des pas se stoppa.

Leur souffle se rencontra.

_Clic-clac_

Un léger et fuyant bruit résonna.

La porte se verrouilla.

« Faut toujours terminer ce que l'on a commencé, Anezaki. »

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Yoîchi. »

Un mutin sourire fleurit.

* * *

><p>Au loin, deux lycéens marchaient. L'un déversait un flot de paroles comme à l'accoutumée tandis que l'autre restait plongé dans une singulière mutité.<p>

« Dis Sena tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta celui-ci, ses sourcils courbés devant l'inintérêt affiché de son camarade.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'on a oublié quelque chose Monta… souffla inquiet l'éclair ambulant.

- Meuh non, t'es juste épuisé c'est tout, réfuta d'une foi increvable le receveur. Et puis qu'est-ce tu voudrais qu'on ai oublié hein ? »

La réponse ne vint pas dans l'immédiat. Le coureur pensait, cogitait, la mine grave et soucieuse.

_Cling_

Une ampoule cligna.

« Isihamuru-kun ! » s'exclama Sena, horrifié.

Quelque part dans une résidence malséante et cauchemardesque une ombre traînait le pas, perdue, chevrotante.

« Hé ho...Y a quelqu'un ? »

**_Dans la maison hantée_**

* * *

><p>* <strong>masque nô<strong> : utilisé dans le théâtre japonais et plus particulièrement dans le théâtre nô. Cet accessoire mêle des éléments réels et symboliques, le but étant de renseigner sur le type de personnage ainsi que sur l'humeur. J'ai choisi d'illustrer un masque nô de démon. Voici le lien si vous voulez voir concrètement à quoi ça ressemble : .

* * *

><p><em>Le tout se termine sur une note légère de sadisme et d'humour. Que c'est bon d'être vicieuse, mwahaha.<em>

_J'espère sincèrement que cette courte histoire vous aura (un tant soit peu) plus car pour ma part ce fut plus qu'agréable d'écrire et d'imaginer ce cocasse périple._

_Merci à ceux qui n'ont cessé de me lire et de me suivre depuis le tout début ! Et avant tout **un grand et profond merci à toi PetiteSaki** d'avoir pris de ton temps pour poster tes pensées._

_J'vous dis à une fois prochaine cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !_


End file.
